Drabbles
by justareader13
Summary: Collection of Merlin drabbles/oneshots. Some are interconnecting. Prompts are welcomed and encouraged.
1. Dreams

**Characters: **Gwen, Arthur & OC

**Pairings:** Gwen/Arthur, Gwen/OC

**Rating:** K

**Timeline**: Modern day reincarnation AU

**Summary:** Gwen dreams of Arthur.

She was dreaming of him again. This blonde man had been visiting her dreams ever since she was a little girl. Arthur was his name, Arthur Pendragon. At first she thought she was mad, dreaming of a man named after that old mythical king. It was especially ironic because her name was Guinevere but then she began to look forward to the dreams. They rarely repeated themselves and she truly felt like they were real. Almost like she had lived them once upon a time. His voice filled her mind as scenes (or were they memories?) of them together flashed through her brain.

**_'I've never loved another.'_**

**_'I love you, Guinevere, more than you can possibly imagine. There isn't anything that I would not do for you.'_**

**_'I now pronounce you Guinevere: Queen of Camelot.'_**

**_'I'm right here. I'll never leave your side I promise you that.'_**

She had a feeling he did though. She had a feeling he had left her all alone and without him for a very long time. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she immediately saw her husband staring at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You were making noises in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare." He elaborated.

"I had a… strange dream." She confided hesitantly. The last thing she wanted to do was tell her husband she was dreaming of another man even if that man didn't exist… as far as she knew.

"It was just a dream." He reassured her gently before grabbing hold of her hand and placing a kiss to the back of it. He smiled sweetly at her and she couldn't help but return the smile. She did love her husband so much, she wouldn't have married him if she didn't, yet something told her those dreams weren't just dreams.

**Prompts are welcomed for any and all characters. As for pairings I'll do most of them except Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Morgana, Morgana/Gwen or Gwen/Lancelot in a romantic way because I just don't like those pairings but feel free to give me Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Merlin/Gwaine, Elyan/Percival, Gwaine/Leon, Mithian/Merlin, Ygraine/Uther, Mordred/Merlin and so and so forth.**


	2. Returning Home

**Characters: **Guinevere, Merlin, mentions of others

**Pairings: **Merlin/Gwen (friendship)

**Rating:** K

**Timeline:** Post 5x13

**Summary:** Gwen's haunted by the memory of people from her past until one of them returns home.

It was five months after Camlann and Guinevere felt like she was going insane. She felt like she was being haunted by her past. She stood on the balcony and could see herself in her old, purple servant's dress kissing Gwaine goodbye upon his cheek, she could look down a hallway and see herself sitting next to Elyan in a cell in Cenred's castle, she'd catch glimpses of herself hugging Morgana while she sat trying to do her work, Arthur would sit beside her on a throne and within the forest she could see them having a picnic, could see herself hugging Merlin after not seeing him for months. She knew it wasn't real, just memories. Afterall Morgana, Arthur, Gwaine and Elyan were dead and she hadn't seen Merlin since Camlann happened.

She stood by the window in her bedroom at night as she had done ever since Camlann. It was a little too Uther for Gaius' taste but Guinevere knew she had things to fight for: the kingdom Arthur wanted to build and passed on to her, Percival and Leon, the only remaining knights of the round table, who looked to her for guidance and the people of Camelot who looked to her for strength.

Not to mention the little present Arthur left for me. She thought rubbing her stomach which was swollen with her unborn child. She had things to fight for, to live for, yet she held onto the vein hope that Merlin would come back. She didn't think she could truly move on without him being by her side.

As she continued gazing out the glass, she caught sight of a figure walking towards the castle but the smoke from the torches obscured him a bit. She walked closer to the window and looked closer and then she recognized the figure: the brown jacket, blue shirt, neckerchief and those oh so familiar ridiculous ears. She blinked to make sure he was real and as he remained in her vision she felt the first true smile stretch across her face in five months.

_He's home._ She thought with satisfaction. Walking from her chamber to the steps below to greet him. He stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"I thought maybe you might need some help. The kid is going to be Arthur's afterall. I figured I'd better come back, also my mother kicked me out." Merlin said sheepishly.

"I'm pleased."

"That my mother kicked me out?" Merlin asked with a little confusion causing Gwen to laugh.

"No! That you're back. You've been missed." Gwen replied smiling. Merlin smiled back before he stepped forward and gathered Gwen in his arms.

"And I've missed you as well. I should've come sooner it's just that Arthur—"

"You don't have to explain to me now, we've got plenty of time." He nodded before holding her closer to him. Arthur did have a great destiny and he was the Once and Future King but he died and Gwen still had a destiny to fulfill herself as she was the Once and Future Queen, he knew he owed it to her and Arthur and himself and all those who died for Albion to help her see it through.


	3. Morpheus

**Characters:** Morgana & Arthur

**Pairing:** Morgana/Arthur (family)

**Rating:** T (for character death)

**Timeline:** 5x13

**Summary:** Morgana has an unspoken, one sided conversation with Arthur in her final moments.

Morgana was done, she knew she was. Mordred was dead and Aithusa was gone, her army was spread across the land and once again she was alone. She had felt her time dawning upon her but she also felt she wouldn't go alone. She knew Arthur would die and a part of her yearned to go and be with him. That part had been gnawing at her to reconcile with her brother ever since Morgause died. She was alone and he was the last bit of her family. She wanted to be with him yet her greed always won out and then she was so deep in the rabbit hole she didn't think there was any possible way that he'd want her anyway.

Now her pride meant nothing because they had finally reached the end of all of this. She had fallen back on her destructive habit in order to torture Arthur's location out of Gwaine. She knew wherever Arthur was surely Emrys would be there so she would go, let destiny run its course and allow Emrys to kill her. She rode towards Arthur fast and when she got there she threw Merlin knowing that he wouldn't be unconscious just delayed, she needed to let him hear her words so he would not hesitate to kill her.

"You may have won the battle but you've lost the war." Morgana said out loud.

_**Can you hear me, Arthur? **_She projected into his mind. He looked startled, or as startled as someone in his poor condition could look and she knew he did hear her.

"You're going to die by Mordred's hand." She said with a smile.

_**You don't know how much I regret all I've done. If I could take it all back I would but it's too late now.**_

"Oh don't worry, dear brother, I won't let you die alone."

_**I'm going to let Merlin kill me. The pain I feel constantly is so overwhelming and I'm so tired, brother. I will get what I deserve in death, the punishment will be mine to bear alone, but I couldn't leave without telling you how sorry I am and that I do love you. **_

"I'll stay with you until the wolves gorge on your carcass and bath in your blood." She said with enough menace that she knew Emrys wouldn't dare question her humanity; he would kill her this night.

_**Perhaps one day we will meet again on better terms.**_

She heard Merlin speak behind her and she stood to face him. She listened to his words and knew he was right; this would end because it simply had to.

"No mortal blade can kill me." She wanted to die and while the pain from being run through was great it wouldn't kill her and then when he ran the blade through her she knew immediately it was no mortal blade. She gasped at the searing pain as the poisoned of the dragon's fire, fire much stronger than her dear Aithusa's, ravaged her body quickly. She fell to the forest floor as Merlin let her go. Her eyes drifted to Arthur's and his kept her own.

_**Forgive me, brother. **_He gave no indication to his answer and before she could inquire further the darkness took her away. Arthur stared at his sister's still form, her eyes still open and staring into his unseeingly. He hadn't expected the words she said to him in his head yet it was all he could've hoped for and now he too knew he was finished. He didn't feel there was anything left to do. He had passed the kingdom to Guinevere and he knew she'd be a fine ruler, Morgana was dead and would no longer be a danger and what's more is she repented to him. He wanted to see her on the other side; he wanted to speak to her more. He wanted to go to her and see her but while seeing her body grow cold he didn't feel sadness at her death because he knew life was far crueler to her and that she was finally free of the pain she'd been living with for not just the past 9 years but quite possibly her whole life.

"Peace, at last." He said with a smile to Merlin as he came to his side and he knew he too would soon find that peace as well.


	4. Frankenstein's Monster 1

**Characters: **Gwen, Morgana, Merlin, Mordred, Gaius, The Knights, Aithusa & Arthur

**Pairings:** Gwen/Arthur (romance), Gwen/Elyan (family)

**Rating: **K+

**Timeline:** 5x07 AU

**Summary:** Gwen succeeds in killing Arthur but even in death their love manages to break through the enchantment. The effects of Morgana's torture and Arthur's death have more of an impact on Gwen's psyche than even Morgana could have anticipated. Dark!Gwen.

**AN:** This one is going to have multiple parts. It's not a full story though so I'm still going to be glossing over details in a word frame of no more than 2000 words each chapter.

**Frankenstein's Monster: With All My Heart**

The hollow queen laid in her bed chambers in the dark alone. She doesn't remember the last time she was alone in this bed, perhaps when Arthur ventured to Ismere to save Gwaine and Percival.

Arthur...

A part of the queen sneered and smirked at the thought of him. He was dead. The poison had taken hold and he was no more, she was now the sole ruler of Camelot and soon Merlin would be executed and then she'd put an end to the knights of Camelot and finally she'd pass her throne on to Morgana, the rightful heir. However despite what her thoughts shouted at her a large part of Gwen felt empty. She felt like she was missing a limb, like she was cold and lost in darkness and her light had been snuffed out. Images, memories, rose unbidden in her mind. Memories of events she previously had no recollection of.

_**She was sitting by Arthur's side cooling his head with a wet cloth telling him of her unflinching faith in him.**_

_**She was in his room advising him on the kind of ruler he had to be as they prepared for a siege.**_

_**They were in the forest and he was telling her of his dreams to leave Camelot and become a farmer before saving her from invisible wasps.**_

Gwen felt something tugging at her, as if an invisible force was pulling her to some unknown destination. Her mind was screaming at her to fight this sudden urge.

_No! They are all liars! They laugh at you! They hurt you! They left you all alone in the dark, abandoned you! Morgana is the only one you can trust!_

A voice told her but her heart was overriding it and telling her to let this invisible force guide her. She slowly left her rooms and began walking down the hall as memory after memory assaulted her brain.

**_She was chastising Arthur about turning his nose up at Hunith's food._**

One corridor.

_**He was telling her he'd never loved anyone other than her.**_

Another corridor.

_**They were gazing at each other secretly in the sick bay.**_

Another corridor.

_**They were eating dinner at her home and she was telling him he snored like a pig.**_

Gwen finally noticed the invisible chain was pulling her towards the throne room where Arthur laid in state like Uther had. Arthur's closest knights were probably in there now. Gwen felt a sadness she hadn't felt before rise in her as she remembered Elyan. He wouldn't be there. Memories of them as children playing together, sitting by their mother as she took her last breaths where Gwen promised she'd look out for her younger brother, her bailing Elyan out of trouble with their father constantly, him packing and leaving and him dying in her arms after protecting her... from Morgana. Her brother died protecting her from Morgana.

_How could I forget that?_

_No, it's Arthur's fault. Everything is always his fault._ A tiny voice said trying to plant that thought in Gwen's head but it didn't take hold because she was finally at the throne room. The guards looked at her sympathetically before opening the doors. They revealed Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Mordred in full knight's garb kneeling by Arthur's body. Gaius stood off to the side with Geoffrey and the other knights lined the walls. They all looked up in surprise at seeing Gwen there. Technically the body was to lay in state for three days and the queen would visit on the last day but here was Gwen now. Gaius stared at Gwen suspiciously while the others were at a loss of what to do but Gwen didn't notice, her eyes trained on Arthur as she drew closer to him.

He looked ever bit the king he was. He wore pristine chainmail and his red cape was a vibrant color with the Pendragon crest popping out in all it's golden glory. He had his crown sat atop his flaxen head and Excalibur was set in his hands. He would look like he was sleeping except he looked almost grey and his lips were tinged blue. He looked cold to her and Guinevere was suddenly overtaken with the urge to hug him and share her body warmth with him, like it would make a difference now. More memories overtook her as she looked at him.

**Him proposing to her in a house full of candles.**

**Them in the throne room being ripped apart by Uther's guards but managing to get one last kiss.**

**Her handing him a token of luck for the tournament. He smiled at her and then they were kissing with the sun shining on them as if approving.**

**The second time he proposed in the wake of Morgana's destruction.**

'With all my heart.' She had said and they had repeated those words to each other more than once over the years. It just seemed to reaffirm their commitment and bond to each other.

'With all my heart.' He would say every time he had to go on some dangerous mission.

"My lady?" She distantly heard Leon say but she was too caught up in the whirlwind of new memories to answer.

'With all my heart,' he always said to her when the ladies at court and foreign dignitaries alike were particularly vindictive to her because of her background.

"My lady?!" Leon shouted again in alarm. Gwen didn't realize she was glowing. Gwaine was about to reach out to her but Mordred stopped him.

"Don't, it's fine. It's not hurting her, it's helping her." Gwaine, Leon and Percival looked doubtfully at him while the other knights had their hand to the hilt of their swords.

"He's right. Let her be." Gaius said, stepping forward. They still were uncertain but didn't step any closer to the brightly shining queen.

'With all my heart,' he'd say whenever she was crying over the lack of children between them. He'd wipe the tears from her cheek tenderly in a manner he only reserved for her. He'd whisper his love for her in her ear. He'd tell her he would never forsake her for another whether she was barren or not. He said they'd adopt if they couldn't have children of their own then he'd lean his forehead to hers and whisper 'with all my heart.' They'd pulled back and he'd stare fiercely into her eyes and say with even more conviction 'with _all_ my heart.'

These memories left Gwen feeling like she was struggling to breath.

"With all my heart." She whispered brokenly staring at her husband's dead body. The light grew to a blinding brightness to all those in the room. They had to close their eyes to avoid permanently damaging their eyes.

In the dungeon below Merlin was sitting despondently in a corner mulling over Arthur's death. What was he going to do now? His best friend was dead and he's pretty sure his other best friend, and the man's wife, killed him.

_I was too late. I wasn't strong enough. All these years only for it to end like this. Morgana. She must have done something to Gwen and now Arthur..._ Merlin thought as pain flared in his chest.

Arthur was dead, he was really dead. The warlock's chest constricted as tears welled up in his eyes. He was about to breakdown with no end in sight when he felt the a powerful spell breaking. It felt like the power of a great darkness was being shrouded by a burning light. The energy emitted from the spell breaking knocked him back and made it hard to breathe. He looked up towards the ceiling of the dungeon as if it would provide answers.

_What the hell is going on up there?_ He thought.

Gwen shined brighter and brighter as memories took their rightful places in her mind and Morgana's spell was obliterated. Those memories including the latest ones of her working against Arthur. She used Elyan's death as an excuse, she killed Tyr, she had Merlin arrested, she poisoned Arthur... she killed Arthur.

"No! No!" She screamed as the light receded and allowed the others to see that the queen had fallen to her knees at Arthur's side and was sobbing in earnest, begging for her husband to come back. Gaius walked over to Gwen and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but it had no affect. All she knew was Arthur was gone and it was all Morgana's fault.


	5. Frankenstein's Monster 2

**Characters:** Gwen, Morgana, Merlin, Mordred, Aithusa, Gaius, The Knights & Arthur

**Pairings:** Gwen/Arthur (romance), Merlin/Arthur (friendship), Merlin/Gwen (friendship) & Merlin/Mordred/Gwen/Arthur (familial)

**Rating:** T

**Timeline:** 5x07 AU

**Summary:** After the spell is broken pacts are formed, promises are made and a dead king weeps.

**Frankenstein's Monster: The Path Chosen**

Merlin didn't know what to think at first when he saw Mordred coming to open the dungeon door but as the guards weren't stopping the young man he hesitantly stepped out.

"What are you doing?"

"The queen demands to see you." Mordred said, silently leading Merlin upstairs to Gwen with the guards bringing up the rear but in their heads Mordred was speaking to Merlin.

_**Did you feel the surge of power earlier?** _Mordred asked.

_**Yes, what was it?**_ Merlin asked curtly.

_**Queen Guinevere. **_That confused Merlin.

_**Morgana had put a spell on her. I recognized it. It takes or changes the memories of a subject. Morgana probably changed the queen's memories to make her loyal to her instead of King Arthur but as she looked at Arthur's body the spell broke.**_ Mordred explained. Merlin knew Morgana had done something because Gwen would never willingly betray Arthur.

_**It seems powerful. How did it break?** _Merlin commented offhandly.

_**It is powerful. It usually doesn't break unless extreme measures are taken and magic used. I did hear the queen say 'with all my heart' if that means anything.**_ Mordred replied, trying to be helpful. Emrys had ill feelings towards him and he didn't know why but he craved his approval. He felt very childish in these instances. He was twenty years old yet he wanted Merlin's approval as much as he had wanted (and got) Arthur's as well as having Guinevere's maternal affections. Mordred felt like a child at the big kid's table whenever the queen pulled him aside to spend time with her after training. Some lords looked at it suspiciously but Gwen still saw the scared little druid boy when she saw him and so he only felt a kind of parental protectiveness and guidance coming from her as well as Arthur. He used to have it from Morgana but after what she's done... now he wanted it from Emrys. He didn't realize he was projecting his thoughts to Merlin until the older man cleared his throat out loud and stared at Mordred. The younger man blushed but didn't do anything else as Emrys scrutinized him.

_**Those words hold great significance to Arthur and Gwen. I've seen their love break barriers and powerful spells in the past. Theirs is... was the truest kind of love. It doesn't surprise me that even in Arthur's death their love has freed Gwen.**_ Merlin said after a long silence, not yet commenting on Mordred's prior thoughts.

_**Guinevere killed Arthur, didn't she? Because of Morgana?**_ Mordred asked in a tone that reminded Merlin of the child he once was.

_**Yes but it's hardly her fault it was Morgana's influence.**_ Merlin defended.

_**And she killed Tyr too as a result of Morgana's spell. Plus Morgana's actions led to Elyan's death..**_. Mordred continued.

_**What are you trying to say?**_ Merlin asked irritably.

_**I don't think the queen will take these losses lying down. I think Morgana has invited upon herself a firestorm she won't be able to escape.**_ Mordred said sagely. Merlin knew that people could change, he had over the years. He was a darker, edgier version of himself and he blamed the losses he'd suffered for that. Gwen had no family anymore. Yes, she had him but her brother and husband had died in the span of three weeks. This wouldn't end well for Morgana and that thought delighted Merlin.

_**Morgana will get what she deserves for the lives she's taken. That I can guarantee.**_ Merlin promised with a darkness that caused Mordred to shiver.

_**Do you want to know why I didn't trust you? It's because I saw a vision of you killing Arthur in the crystal cave. I was told you were destined to form an alliance of evil with Morgana.**_

_**I've spent the past eight years trying to make sure that destiny never comes to past.** _Mordred replied with the utmost sincerity.

**_I suppose it won't now that Arthur's dead. You're going to have to choose now Mordred. Are you with me and Gwen? Or will you go to Morgana?_**

**_I will stay loyal to you and the Once and Future Queen, Emrys. I give you my word._** Mordred replied.

_**I'm trusting you now. Know that Morgana will suffer. I won't ask you to hurt her just don't interfere.**_ Merlin warned darkly.

_**I won't.** _

Merlin nodded as they reached the door, he couldn't hear anything inside the room but the guards nodded for him to enter. He walked ahead of them and immediately saw Gwen standing by the window. "Thank you Mordred, Adam and David. You're dismissed." Gwen said in a slightly hoarse, emotionless voice. The two guards and the knight nodded before exiting the room and closing the door behind them. Merlin stared at Gwen's tense back as she seemed to taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"You know, then?" Gwen asked still not turning from the window.

"Know what?" Merlin asked tentatively.

"About Arthur, about me, about Morgana." She answered, saying the witch's name with such disgust, loathing and rage it was enough to cloud the air with Gwen's hatred. Gwen didn't usually hate anyone not even Morgana despite all she'd done but it seems the queen had reached a breaking point. When Gwen loved she did it fiercely and it seemed the same with hate because in the few hours since Gwen sat sobbing at Arthur's side and now at twilight she had grown to detest Morgana.

"I know. Mordred told me everything. What are you going to do?" Merlin asked evenly. Gwen suddenly turned to Merlin and he could see that her eyes were red rimmed from tears and her face was red and tear stained.

"What am I going to do? Morgana killed Elyan, her spell made me kill Tyr and now Arthur's dead and it's all her fault. What do you think I'm going to do? I'll hunt her to the ends of the earth if it means she pays for what she has done. She told me of the two years she spent captive with Sarrum. Maybe I'll reintroduce her to old friends." Gwen said with a calmness that betrayed her words.

"Or you could torture her within an inch of what loose sanity she still retains. Make her feel the consequence of every death of the people we love that she's caused." Merlin replied darkly. Gwen looked at him with surprise.

"I thought you'd try to talk me out of it."

"Do you want me to talk you out of it?"

"...No."

"Then I won't. I will say this though: I remember a girl telling me once that seeking revenge made you no better than the one you wished to enact vengeance upon."

"You're right. She was just a girl, the grieving daughter of a blacksmith with no power to get vengeance anyway. I am a _woman_, the grieving wife of a greatly loved king with the means, power and will to rain hell down on Morgana. She thinks I'm soft, she thinks I won't come after her, she thinks she still knows me. She doesn't." Gwen answered with steel in her voice.

"But I do and I know you won't involve Gaius or the knights in it." Merlin said.

"It's personal, it's not their fight. This is between me and Morgana."

"And me of course. She killed Arthur, I want her head mounted on spike to decorate my fireplace... if I had a fireplace." Merlin said adding the last bit as afterthought. Gwen laughed a little at Merlin's words.

"Ugh, don't make me laugh Merlin. That's the last thing I want to do right now."

"I know but you're going to need to. This isn't something to take lightly. Pursuing vengeance will change you, you're going to have to learn to laugh." Gwen stared at Merlin. He spoke as if he knew the dark side personally. As if he had been there, she wouldn't be surprised if he had. She nodded in understanding. He walked over and kissed her forehead before holding his against hers.

"Then I will follow you to the pits of hell. We shall do this together, my lady." Gwen nodded, feeling a strength she hadn't before with Merlin there with her.

In the corner of the room, Arthur's spirit jolted with displeasure. He didn't want his wife and best friend to go down this wretched path. He had already seen the destruction that this would cause yet there was nothing he could do to stop them for he was dead and it seemed what innocence they had left, their light, had died with him. In that moment, Arthur wept.


	6. Jealousy

**Characters: **Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin & Gwaine

**Pairings: **Arthur/Gwen (romantic), Gwen/Gwaine (romantic… kind of but not really), mentions of Gwen/Lancelot (romantic) and allusions to Gwen/Merlin (romantic)

**Rating: **K

**Timeline: **Post S4 but Pre S5

**Summary: **Arthur refuses to admit that he's jealous of Gwaine where Gwen's concerned but Merlin is determined to get him to... though he may have an ulterior motive.

**Jealousy**

Arthur didn't like to think he was a man prone to jealousy. There were some instances where he had felt something akin to it but not quite, mostly concerning Guinevere. He wouldn't call his feelings about her and Lancelot jealousy so much as hurt but the situation between her and Gwaine he could not deny had set his teeth on edge. Gwaine with his hair swishing in the wind, his roguish good looks, his smooth voice that made women and even men turn to puddles, his carefree swagger and smouldering looks attracted more women than even Arthur's status as a prince had. Arthur never cared when Gwaine flirted with random maids and ladies and even visiting queens, they were of little consequence to him, but he despised when he would flirt with Gwen.

Gwaine didn't care who was around at the time, he paid them little attention and instead lavished his attentions on the queen who was not nearly as chastising as Arthur would like. In fact she along with Merlin encouraged Gwaine's behavior in his opinion and it annoyed him. He had been making it a point recently to make sure Guinevere was nowhere near Gwaine. He trusted her of course, he just didn't like it. Merlin got quite the laugh out of Arthur's jealousy, especially when he knew neither Gwen nor Gwaine would ever do anything like that.

They were all about to have a meeting of the round table and Arthur's head snapped up as he heard Gwen's laugh to his left. He didn't even have to look to know who had inspired it but he was obviously a masochist. Gwaine had one of Gwen's hand clasped in his and he was standing way too close to her, in Arthur's opinion. He held gillyflowers in his hand and was saying something that was making Gwen laugh. No doubt he was flirting outrageously with her. He bestowed a kiss on Gwen's hand which sent Arthur's blood to boiling before he began delicately and strategically placing the small white flowers in various places in Gwen's curly locks. He proceeded to bow lowly and reverently to Guinevere, in a way he never did to anyone else. It just annoyed Arthur more. He jumped slightly as Merlin saddled up next to him.

"Shameless, isn't he?" Merlin commented with amusement.

"That's one word for it." Arthur answered through gritted teeth.

"Aw, don't be too jealous. We can't all be as charming as _Sir Gwaine_, not even King as it so happens." Merlin said with false sympathy.

"I'm not jealous." Arthur said menacingly turning to Merlin.

"Of course not, Sire." Merlin had to hold back laughter as Gwen's giggles reached them once more causing Arthur to frown heavily at Gwaine.

"Yeah, you're not jealous in the slightest." The servant commented sarcastically.

"That's right, I'm not." Arthur said with conviction.

"So you wouldn't mind if I tried my hand at it, would you?" Merlin asked with false innocence. Arthur gave him a glare so intense it could start a forest fire.

"I mean since you're not jealous and all." Merlin continued as if Arthur's glare was nothing.

"And Guinevere is my queen and my friend, if anyone is deserving of my affections it would be her of course." He continued watching Arthur turn red with anger.

"Merlin…"

"It isn't as if Gwen is not a beautiful woman. She is… _gorgeous_, any man can see that. In fact people comment on her beauty every day: commoners, lords, council advisors, knights and servants. And the page boys! Oh the page boys! You should see how quickly they blush just at the sight of her. I'm fairly certain the page boys and the stable boy, Tyr, have the biggest crush on her. It doesn't help that Gwen is so friendly to them but then she's friendly to everyone." Merlin rambled on, feigning ignorance towards Arthur's ire.

"Merlin…"

"King Lot was certainly taken by her on his last visit. He barely paid any attention to you at all. It was all 'Queen Guinevere says this' and 'Queen Guinevere likes that' and 'will you accompany me for a walk, Queen Guinevere' and 'this flower doesn't begin to match your beauty Queen Guinevere' and —"

"_MERLIN!_"

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin asked with that feigned innocence in his voice again. Gwen's laughter mixed with Gwaine's own this time reached them once more and Arthur visibly jolted at it before deflating.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little… jealous."

"A little?" Merlin questioned with his eyebrow raised challengingly.

"Okay, maybe a lot." Suddenly Merlin grinned widely.

"You owe ten gold coins, Gwaine! He finally admitted it!" Merlin called.

"What?" Arthur asked confused as Gwen and Gwaine came over to them, Gwen looking visibly relieved and Gwaine put off.

"What is going on?" Arthur questioned.

"Merlin and Gwaine have had a bet going on to see how long it would take for you to admit your jealousy. Gwaine thought you wouldn't last a week, Merlin said you were too stubborn to admit it and you could probably hold out for a month." Gwen explained. Arthur suddenly looked offended as he watched Gwaine begrudgingly hand a triumphant Merlin the ten gold coins.

"You—you placed a bet on me? You can't do that! I'm the king!"

"Actually it's not against the law, besides we asked Gwen's permission." Merlin replied as he counted the coins to be sure. Arthur looked to his wife in disbelief.

"Guinevere, you let them do this?"

"First of all, I didn't let them _do _anything. They had already placed the bets and they're not children, though they act it enough." All three men looked down, only Gwen could chastise all three of them in two sentences.

"Second of all, it isn't as if I didn't suffer. Gwaine's lines aren't really anything to write home about."

"Oi! My lines have brought many a woman to their knees… literally."

"Don't be crass. And if by women you mean simpering ladies and serving girls with crushes on you just by your appearance alone then fine. If any real, self-respecting woman actually listened to half the things you said and wasn't so caught up in your hair flicking and your "smoulder" they would actually realize that you could be a right twat. If your intent has been to make me laugh at just how pitiful your flirting really is then you have succeeded. Besides, I prefer blondes." Gwen replied saucily causing Arthur to smile largely at both Gwaine and Merlin.

"You have no reason to be jealous anyway, Arthur. You're the only one I want, you're the only one I love."

"I know." Arthur said smiling down at Gwen before kissing her chastely on the lips. They were in public which unfortunately called for some level of propriety. In the end, Arthur was the one who really won for he had his Guinevere.


	7. The Queen, The Angel & The TARDIS

**Characters: **Guinevere, The weeping angels, Clara & The Doctor

**Pairings: **mentions of Arthur/Gwen (romantic)

**Rating:** K

**Timeline:** Post 5x13. Merlin/Doctor Who crossover.

**Summary:** Gwen's being chased by one of the Doctor's oldest foes. The TARDIS leads the Doctor and Clara to Gwen and they make her and offer she literally can't refuse.

She was running. She was always running these days. At first she was always running through the castle because as the new sole ruler of Camelot following Arthur's death she was ridiculously busy. Between lifting the ban on magic and working to unite all of Albion she was exhausted. So when she first started to see the stone angels she thought she was mad for sure because they seemed to move and everyone knew statues didn't move on their own… unless magic was involved. She had asked Merlin and he said no magic was coming from the statues at all though he didn't really like them, he said they put his teeth on edge and that she should get rid of them. When she asked the royal statue maker he said he didn't make them, he had no idea where they came from. He thought a sorcerer had made them but Merlin asked around and no one claimed them.

She was distracted from worrying about them when people started going missing. The victims weren't linked in any way, they were all different ages, races and social classes. There were magicless people taken and sorcerers and druids as well. She had to focus on how to find these people especially when the knights and even Merlin always hit a dead end. She considered bandits but their activity had been particularly low and what would they truly want with the people they had taken? They didn't take this many people in a short amount of time. She considered slave traders but they also didn't take this many people in one sitting and their activity had been fairly low as well.

The Queen had been so overwhelmed with everything that she had needed a break and opted to take a walk. It wasn't very dark out or chilly so she forewent her cloak and instead just idly and absentmindedly went walking. She nodded to citizens as she passed them in the lower town who greeted her enthusiastically. They had taken well to Queen Guinevere after Arthur's death, better than the council did anyway. She missed Arthur so much, she doubted she would ever stop missing him. He was the love of her life, they weren't just some arranged marriage and the council seemed to forget that as they pushed her to remarry for she and Arthur had bared no heirs. She knew it was important to have heirs but she just couldn't accept the prospect of remarrying, it seemed horribly wrong. Merlin, Percival and Leon supported her no matter what but she thought that perhaps she'd rather adopt than marry and have a child of her own. There was an orphaned druid boy that she was quite close with, perhaps she'd finally take the steps to make him her ward.

In her musings Gwen didn't realize how far into the woods she had gone. She wasn't frightened though, she knew the area. Just then she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned and was surprised and frightened to see one of the stone angels behind her but it didn't look like it normally did, it wasn't covering it's eyes as if weeping, it's face was contorted in the mask of a monster and it's hands were outstretched towards her. She backed up and to the side as she caught something else out of the corner of her eye. She backed up more and realized it was another angel looking just as monstrous as the other one.

_What on earth is going on? _She thought to herself.

She felt a breeze to her left and another angel appeared in her peripheral she stepped back quickly and blinked once. She gasped loudly and her heart practically stuttered in her chest as they were closer to her than they were before.

_They move when I don't look. Don't blink, just don't blink Gwen._ She told herself.

She kept backing up then screamed as she fell into a trap hole that was covered with leaves. She looked up and saw the angels standing over the hole. She didn't even think about it, she just ran into the underground tunnels in front of her. It got darker and darker as she ran and she swore she felt something on the back of her neck. Suddenly the tunnel ended and she was in a large room. She stopped dead in the middle of it. There was barely any light visible through a small hole above her but she could see them, she was in a room full of those Angels. Everywhere she turned they were there and there were whispers all around her, she could tell it was the angels and she couldn't help but scream as she wondered what her fate would be.

She backed up towards a wall trying to keep them all in her line of vision but she suddenly felt a breeze to her right. She turned and an Angel was standing two feet away. It wasn't looking at her with an animalistic snarl like the ones outside had been or the blank expressions of the other ones that filled the room but it was smiling. That made it even scarier and all she could do was stare at it with tears in her eyes. She had no way of defending herself against them and she realized this was how those other people went missing.

_Forgive me, Arthur._ She thought because without her who would run the kingdom? She felt she had failed.

Suddenly she felt many hands on her and she felt like she was weightless, it didn't hurt but it was a strange feeling like she was blinking out of existence and suddenly she wasn't where she was before but it was no less dark. She looked around, it looked like a private prison room. She tried the door but it was stuck fast and no one answered when she called.

She fell to her knees. There were no angels at least but there were also no defining qualities and the door to the left was shut, there were no windows and the place reminded her creepily enough of the dark tower Morgana trapped her in. She looked up to make sure there was no mandrake hanging from the ceiling. Thankfully there wasn't but she was still stuck in this unfamiliar place. She didn't know how long she sat in this new, dark place but a strange noise began filling the place. She couldn't even describe what it sounded like but it gave her hope. She heard a noise but didn't look up, she heard steps but didn't move.

"Miss, are you alright?" She heard a voice ask, she looked up and notice she was bathed in a blue light and a woman was leaning over slightly and staring at the widow with a slight smile and concern in her eyes. She was standing before her in the doorway of what looked like some kind of blue box.

"Clara, are you seeing anything?! I can't imagine why the TARDIS wanted us to come to some abandoned prison in 1974! Boring year, 1974!" She heard a man's voice call from further inside.

"Yeah, I'm seeing something alright." The woman, Clara apparently, held her hand out to Gwen and she took it. She was led inside of this box by the woman gently. She could already sense her kind nature.

"Doctor, this woman was in the room." Gwen looked around the large room that was impossibly huge for the small box and was awed by it, it was beautiful. She knew Merlin would love it, she wondered what magic was done to make it so big on the inside but so small on the outside. She was so frazzled from her encounter with the angels that she barely noted the man Clara called Doctor running around and pressing buttons.

"Queen Guinevere!" Clara suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes?" Gwen asked turning to face them.

"You're Queen Guinevere of Camelot, the actual Camelot?" The woman asked practically bouncing in place.

"Yes…?" The two people actually giggled to each other and Gwen turned to continue taking the space in.

"How did you get here?" Clara asked.

"There were angels that moved when I looked away. They took others as well but they were many of them chasing me, I think they've been following me for some time now." Gwen explained she didn't see the Doctor take out his sonic screwdriver and scan her before pushing more buttons. He settled next to Clara with one thought in mind.

_She's in trouble._

"That's actually Queen Guinevere?" Clara asked with disbelief.

"Mmhmm. According to the TARDIS."

"TARDIS, what does that mean?" Gwen asked, overhearing them.

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. This is my spaceship and it can travel anywhere in time and space. Other time periods, different planets and solar systems. You name it, I can get there." The queen didn't exactly react how the Doctor thought she would. She smiled at him with awe in her eyes but there was also a hint of longing there and sadness too.

"This place, it's lovely Doctor but can you help me get home?" Gwen asked as she thought of her kingdom, she couldn't just leave.

"Bit more difficult than that."

"Why?" Clara asked.

"The Angels don't just want to go after random people they want you specifically, Guinevere." The Doctor said with a hint of apology in his voice. The Angels were one of his most terrifying foes. They were his oldest adversaries for sure and he felt sorry for the Queen that they had seemed to acquire a taste for her.

"But why me?" Gwen asked.

"Why you?! What sort of a question is that?!" The Doctor exclaimed walking over to the queen and placing his hands to her cheek so they made direct eye contact.

"You are… Guinevere Pendragon: Queen of Camelot, High Queen of Albion, The Once and Future Queen. That title isn't pulled out of thin air. You are imbued with time energy, just like King Arthur, and when you die that time energy will trigger a stasis lock which will put you in a type of hibernation and when the time is right both the Once and Future King and Queen will rise again. That isn't just a fairytale, it is a legend told all across time and space. Thousands of years and light years away they are still telling _your_ story. However skewed it may have gotten through time it is still told and you are no stranger to creatures such as the Weeping Angels, you are…" The Doctor paused as he thought of how to explain Guinevere's significance to her, who seemed to doubt herself so much.

"The Angels will go after anyone. When the angels send anyone through time it creates potential energy from the life that person could have lived that the angels feed off of. A regular person is like an appetizer, main course and dessert. Then there are time travelers who have time energy. People like that are a seven course meal, but then there are others who even more special. Time travelers like Clara attained time energy through her time travel but people like you and me we were _born_ with it and that makes it so much more stronger in us. You and me and even the TARDIS are unlimited buffets to those the Angels." He lowered his forehead to Gwen's as he continued his impassioned speech to her and Clara could only stare on transfixed as the Doctor's words brought tears to the Queen's eyes.

"You are even more special than you can comprehend and unfortunately the Angels see that even if you don't. This one time they sent you forward in time barely put a dent in the time energy inside of you and they know it. So they will come back for you and they will follow you across time and space sending you backwards and forwards until they run out all of the time energy within you. You will constantly be in danger until…"

"Until?" Gwen asked tearfully with fear in her voice.

"Until we trap the angels." The Doctor with a smile on his face that was mean to give her hope.

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know but I will protect you for as long as it takes and I will make sure you return to your kingdom without having been gone for even a minute."

"You can do that?"

"Time traveler." The Doctor answered simply before pulling away from her. Clara joined them down the steps.

"What do you say, my lady. Will you stay with us? Until you have to leave of course." Clara asked practically bouncing around again. She really hoped the other woman said yes.

"It's not like I have much choice, do I? And It would be nice to have friendly faces to be with while we wait to get the Angels off my tail." Gwen said, giving them a smile. They both returned it in full. The Doctor adjusted his bowtie before speaking to Gwen.

"Well then, Queen Guinevere—"

"Just Gwen."

"Gwen… geronimo."


	8. Gratitude

**Characters:** Arthur & Merlin mentions of others

**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur (Friendship), undertones of Gwen/Arthur (romance) and Gwen/Merlin (friendship)

**Rating:** T (for some questionable language)

**Timeline:** Modern Reincarnation AU

**Summary:** Arthur misses Gwen and he doesn't realize he's taking his feelings out on Merlin until the warlock snaps.

_**Gratitude**_

Arthur trudged behind Merlin in the hospital hallways looking disdainfully at his arm inside it's white plaster cast and new dark blue sling. The knights were all back. They rose to combat the threat posed by Nimueh being resurrected along with Morgause and Morgana. At first Morgana was on the other High Priestesses side but they betrayed her. They wanted to sacrifice her so they could obtain her power. With her sister having scorned her, the sorceress decided to position herself at her brother's side. It was easier for her to do so considering Mordred sided with Arthur. Fighting evil witches was familiar, if not safe to Arthur. Driving a car was a whole other animal.

"Can't believe you crashed my car and destroyed my garage. What's so hard to remember? 'D' is for drive; 'R' is for reverse. A toddler could drive the damn car better than you." Merlin muttered to himself.

"Yeah, who cares about my arm? Your car and garage are what's important." Arthur muttered back.

"Yes, funnily enough my things are important to me Arthur. I don't have coverage for having an idiot, technologically inept best friend who destroys my things every other day."

"It's not as bad as you make it seem."

"Other than crashing my car and ruining my garage, you blew up my microwave and broke both my coffeemaker and my dishwasher... again and that's only within the last two weeks." Merlin retorted.

"You're an all powerful warlock, you can just cast a spell and make it all better _Emrys_." Arthur said, putting a scornful emphasis on the moniker.

"I told you not to call me that, I'm still Merlin and I'm not a magical redo button; I'm a person with a breaking point." Merlin replied before sighing and rubbing his hands over his face.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Merlin mumbled under his breath.

"Well I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience to you." Arthur hissed in response.

"You have no idea. A thousand years waiting for you and all you've managed to do is disrupt my life." Merlin said absentmindedly. There was no malice but it still stung Arthur to the core.

"You're lucky you're under my medical insurance. Why is it so easy for Morgana, Mordred, the knights and even Gaius to acclimate to modern times but you can't? The entire round table rose together but you've got to be the special snowflake." Merlin said in the same blank tone of voice.

"Not all of us are back." Arthur pointed out sadly. Merlin knew what he meant as soon as he said it.

"I told you, last I talked to Freya she said she'd take care of it."

"Yet Guinevere's whereabouts remain a mystery. Why didn't she rise with us?"

"Arthur I explained before, her death wasn't the most peaceful one. She was taken and tortured by the Vikings. They burned her body once they finished. There was nothing left but some ashes. I took them to Freya but Gwen's whole body was meant to stay in tact while she rested in Avalon with you. Smaller injuries would've healed fine, like yours had, but the trauma to her body was too great; even for me. I can't reform a human body. Freya said the triple goddess would find an alternative method of bringing her back."

"What method?"

"I'm not sure."

"But you have an idea."

"It's better not to make assumptions."

"Well I don't want to wait anymore." Arthur said in an admittedly petulant voice.

"You'll just have to learn patience then, won't you?" Merlin replied with irritation in his voice.

"If anything you're just getting to feel what Gwen felt when you went and died and left her. She hoped and prayed you would come back in her lifetime, I bet she hoped for it with her dying breath but she still lived the life she had to because you left a kingdom in her hands. Now you have an entire planet to help protect from your enemies. Do you think Gwen would want you wallowing in self pity instead of focusing entirely on your mission, on this war we've found ourselves in? And your waiting isn't even a fraction of how long I waited for this new era of Albion to begin again. If Gwen and I can wait for you then you can wait for her. Besides you're not the only one waiting for Guinevere to come back, we all are. We all know that we need her clever mind, her levelheadedness and her calming, nurturing presence to balance the almost volatile mixture of you, the knights and Morgana so we can be able to defeat Morgause and Nimueh but you know what's not going to help? You turning into a broody, destructive man-child. You can't crash my car because you miss Gwen. She'll appear when the time is right." Arthur was so tired of hearing those words. It's what Merlin always said, it's what Lancelot and Elyan said, it's what Freya and his mother said in his dreams. It was getting annoying.

They reached the main desk where the nurse sat behind it with Arthur's discharge papers which Merlin was meant to sign, thus ending any talk of past lives and resurrection. For all this new world was confusing the healthcare was exponentially better. Gaius certainly loved it, he was like a kid in a candy store. He was still older than the rest of them but when he rose he was younger than the others had ever seen him. Perhaps in his mid-50s. He was still the source of all their information and the grandfather figure they went to if they needed to talk. He would thrash Arthur when he found out what happened.

The former king looked around, trying to distract himself from his thoughts when he caught sight of a snack machine. He could understand those to some extent but he didn't have any money on him. He began to poke Merlin to grab his attention.

"Cut it out, Arthur. I'm trying to focus." The dark haired man said, without looking in Arthur's direction. Arthur kept poking him.

"Arthur, stop it." Merlin said in a firmer voice, still not looking. Arthur started poking him harder.

"Arthur, I swear..." Arthur began slapping Merlin's arm now.

"Arthur, would you cut it out?! Stop acting like a bloody child!" Merlin exclaimed angrily while slamming the clipboard onto the desk before him causing the room to look towards them. Arthur stopped hitting Merlin instantly.

"Would it kill you to have some damn patience!? I'm here helping you out! I've put my life on hold so many times for you I can barely keep track! Can't you stand there and wait while I sign the stupid discharge papers?! Papers which I only need to sign because you crashed my car... on purpose! I know you miss Gwen, you don't think I miss her too? She was my best friend. She was all I had after you were gone and now you're here and she's not. You don't think I have a problem with that, that I'm doing all I can to get her here? I am trying to take this all one day at a time and you're not helping with the whining and the self deprecating and the destructiveness! I can't deal with this, my head feels like it's going to explode! I know you have a reason to be upset but you have no excuse to act like you're not better than this! Damn it just... just grow up, okay?! Just grow up already!" Merlin berated him. Arthur looked over Merlin now, with dark circles and bags under his eyes and his face looking bonier than normal and his body language just giving off an energy of tiredness. Arthur began to feel guilty. Merlin was doing so much for him, for all of them. He waited a thousand years for them and Arthur was being ungrateful. He looked down in shame. Merlin turned back to the nurse now.

"Is there anything else?" Merlin asked her in a much more serene tone.

"No, sir. I believe that's it." The nurse answered timidly. Merlin strutted away angrily and Arthur followed behind him at a slower pace with his head down as people stared at him. He silently got in the passenger seat of Leon's car which they were borrowing. He was genuinely surprised that Merlin actually waited for him and didn't just leave him stranded, he would have left him if he was Merlin. The other man didn't even look at him before he pulled out of the lot. It was awkwardly quiet in the car as Arthur tried to figure out how to apologize to Merlin and the other man took the time to simmer down.

'Would it kill you to just say the words, Arthur? You know what you did wrong so be the man I've seen inside of you, suck it up and just apologize.' Is what Gwen would've told him in that moment, so he sucked in a deep breath before he said the words.

"I'm sorry Merlin." Arthur said in a steady voice, Merlin gave no indication that he had heard so Arthur continued.

"I know I've been difficult, more so than I've needed to be. You've done so much for me, been more of a support system and a friend than I deserve. Thank you for everything you've done: for waiting for me, for putting a roof over my head and helping me understand this strange world I woke up to, for always fighting by my side both in this life and the last one. I know I've not shown it recently but you are my best friend, like the brother I never had. I'm sorry for not seeing how much stress I've caused you and for not realizing I'm not the only one hurting. You miss Guinevere as well and I'm sorry that instead of making it so we could be there for each other I've pushed you and everyone else away and been too busy feeling sorry for myself. I know her not being here isn't your fault and I'm sorry I made it seem that way. I'm just sorry." Merlin looked over at him briefly as they reached a red light before turning away silently. He didn't speak to Arthur for another twenty minutes until they finally reached the large estate where they lived with the other knights, Gaius, Morgana and Mordred.

"I'm not going to leave your side. You're my king and my friend, my brother. We're two sides of the same coin but sometimes... you just have to realize that we're all in this together. I accept your apology. Could you just be a bit more considerate in future and try to restrain from breaking my things? I know you were a royal prat once upon a time but could you at least try to do something for yourself without creating a disaster?" Merlin said with a joking edge to his voice at the last sentence.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Arthur replied indignantly. Merlin looked at him with a face that a thousand words. None of the words were good ones.

"Need I remind that you bent over with your arms outstretched so Gaius could dress you?" Merlin said as the two exited the car. Arthur looked appropriately embarrassed as he remembered that incident. It wasn't one of his best moments.

"So... we're good right?" Arthur asked hesitantly as they walked the path to the front door.

"Mmm... yeah, we're good." Merlin said, hesitating only to torture Arthur a bit. Arthur threw his arm around Merlin's shoulder as they continued to stroll together. They still missed Gwen but they were glad to at least have each other.

**REVIEWS? And requests are welcomed guys.**


	9. The King & The Witch

**Characters:** Arthur and Gwen and Uther (kind of) with mentions of others

**Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen (romantic)

**Rating:** T

**Timeline:** Medieval AU

**Prompt:** witch!gwen/ king Arthur

**Summary:** Arthur has to decide what to do with Gwen seeing as how she's just been exposed as a witch.

**AN:** I'm realizing this should be called 'One-shots' instead of 'Drabbles' because most really aren't drabbles. *shrug*

**The King & The Witch**

Arthur Pendragon, the king of Camelot, was at a loss of what to do. Magic was strictly forbidden in his kingdom, it was punishable by death ever since his father was king. He wanted to be a strong king like Uther had been yet he found himself in love with a witch.

_What does that make me? A traitor? Weak? Disloyal? Treasonous? Can a king commit treason against himself?_ Arthur wondered self-deprecatingly.

It seemed so because as he stood in the throne room clad in his chainmail and red cape with his crown shining gold almost mockingly while his councilmen surrounded him and Guinevere knelt between two guards awaiting his judgement his heart quickened. It was a stupid, foolish response. She was on her knees in her purple and white dress, her long curly hair disheveled in a way he'd never seen before, tears running down her tawny cheeks relentlessly. She looked like a fallen angel and his heart broke at the sight of her even as his mind spewed all the hateful things his father taught him.

_**'Those who practice magic are evil. They will stop at nothing to see Camelot fall.'**_

_**'They chose a life of darkness when they chose magic. Death is the only recourse for those things we deign to call people.'**_

_**'The women are especially dangerous. They are temptresses, enchantresses, they will bring you to your knees. Do not fall to their tears, show them you are stronger than they believe... eliminate them.'**_

He heard all his father said yet Guinevere's words to him stood out as well.

_**'I love you, more than I ever thought I could.'**_

_**'There is more standing in our way than you know.'**_

_**'I cannot be your queen. You won't want me to be.'**_

_**'No matter what happens I need you to know that everything I feel is real. Everything **__you__** feel is real. We are real. No power could ever truly create a force as complicated, complex, painful and beautiful as love. True love. I believe we have it despite the odds.'**_

All the conflicting thoughts were maddening and he wanted to scream, rage, pull his hair out and put her back in the dungeon to hold off what seemed inevitable but more than that he wanted answers. He wanted to know why she chose magic over him, he wanted to understand her motives because he couldn't sentence her to death without understanding _her_.

"You will leave please, all of you, now." Arthur ordered firmly. He had never ordered the entire council away. It was unorthodox but they listened anyway. Everyone cleared out almost reluctantly. They didn't know the true nature of the two's relationship but they knew it went beyond king and subject. Once everyone was gone Arthur looked to Gwen still on the floor on her knees with tears sticking to her face, his fingers itched to whip them away but he had to stand strong.

"Get up." He said in a detached tone.

"Arthur—"

"_Get up_, Guinevere." He ordered firmly, his anger shining through his stoic facade. She stood on her feet unsteadily and he stared at her until she met his eyes. They both seemed to take a deep breath before Arthur soldiered ahead.

"What happened, Guinevere? We were happy together. I know we couldn't be as public as we wanted but I thought that we were okay, I thought we were happy. I loved you… did you not feel the same?"

"Of course I did! I still love you… with all my heart." Guinevere answered with a desperate edge to her breathless voice. Arthur gave a little jolt as she said those last words. Those words were special to them but she just threw them and him away to walk in the footsteps of evil.

"Yet you choose to practice magic knowing that I stand against it." Arthur replied angrily with hurt clouding each word.

"I didn't choose to practice magic, I was born with it."

"… that's impossible." Arthur dismissed breathlessly. That would mean everything he was taught was a lie. His whole life, his kingship as well as his father's, everything was a lie.

"No it's true. Just please, let me explain and just listen… please, Arthur." She pleaded. He swallowed his anger and hurt and just looked at her expectantly. She took a moment to collect herself before she began speaking.

"Everyone with magic is born with the ability to perform it to some degree. It does take practice to perfect it for most people but in rare cases people are born with it instinctively. My dad said I was only two months old the first time he actually saw me use magic to make a toy I wanted float over to me but weird things happened even before then, even as my mother was pregnant. My mom had magic as well and she helped me to control it. She was executed for her abilities when I was 16 but she mostly dealt with healing magic, my father was executed soon after that for consorting with a sorceress. My older brother, Elyan, took me to the druids for refuge but the camp was attacked by Southrons, he was hurt during the raid and I had to move into town in order to get him medical attention. I have a friend who lives in the citadel so they told me to come. Then I met you. I didn't want to get involved with you, I didn't even want to be here because of the ban on magic. I didn't expect to fall in love with you, I didn't expect you to pursue me or for anything to happen because you're a king and I'm just a commoner, a dogsbody at that. You're against magic, this whole kingdom despises it with a passion and loathes every person who has it and I not only possess it but it's a major part of who I am. If I can't do magic I might as well be dead, it… we just didn't make sense but we _happened_. So I tried to stop using magic for your sake because I love you so much but because I was born with it, I'm different. It made me get sick… it nearly killed me." Arthur looked away from her as tears gathered in his eyes. His father's voice was telling him not to be taken in by her words, not to yield to her yet his heart told him to forget the last twenty plus years of tradition, grab her, kiss her and promise to protect her with everything he was.

"Did you… did you ever use your magic on me?" He asked in a calmer voice than she expected.

"I tried not to but if you were hurt I did my best to heal you." She said, deciding the truth was better than a lie.

_See? She casted a spell on you, she admits it, who is to say she did not enchant you to fall in love with her? _His father's voice whispered in his ear.

"I didn't enchant you." Arthur snapped his head up to her.

"You can read my thoughts now?" He said in a put off tone.

"No, I just know you. I can see your thoughts written all over your face. I told you before to remember that everything I feel for you is real and to know that everything you feel is real as well."

"How can any of it be real when you've lied to me all this time?" He said with his heavy emotion showing itself to her briefly before he could compose himself.

"I didn't want to. Arthur, I love you! You mean _everything_ to me. All this time I waited for you, I hoped and prayed I would be able to tell you the truth when I was ready and when I thought you were ready but I didn't want to tell you like this. I… that little girl was going to get hurt, I couldn't just stand by and let it happen so I used my magic to stop the horse from trampling her. I don't regret that or having magic, I regret not telling you the truth from the beginning. I'm sure this wouldn't hurt as much as it does now."

"Do you know what they're all saying?" She hesitated before shaking her head 'no'.

"They're saying that you should be put to death. That sorcery is to be punished to the full extent of the law, that that's what my father would've done and that's what I need to do to show the other kingdoms I'm a strong king and to show the people that I intend to continue my father's work." Gwen looked down, she couldn't look into his eyes as he sentenced her to death. Arthur stared at this woman's defeated form, this woman who he had given his heart to not knowing she was everything he stood against. His mind told him to sentence her to death and be done with it but he couldn't make his mouth form the words. He was rooted to the spot staring at her through eyes which began blurring with tears.

"Damn it, Guinevere!" He exclaimed before taking off his crown and throwing it to the side. The clatter of it hitting the floor caused Gwen to jump. She looked away from it and back to Arthur who was no longer facing her but instead was facing his throne.

_**'She lied to you.'**_

_**'And you love her.'**_

_**'She's a witch.'**_

_**'And you love her.'**_

_**'She possesses magic.'**_

_**'But you still love her.'**_

Arthur's mind warred with itself on how to proceed with this. Looking at her hurt, talking to her hurt yet sitting in his room contemplating what he would do while knowing that she was locked up in the dungeons hurt just as much. Knowing that she was probably uncomfortable and crying and feeling alone was devastating. Everything about her was a punch to the gut. She has magic, this should be simple but he knew her. There wasn't an evil bone in her body, she avoided hurting a fly much less a person. She was using her magic to save a child when she was discovered. Was he considering letting her off because he felt it was the right thing to do or because he loved her? He no longer knew. His heart was compromised, he couldn't trust it anymore. He didn't even feel he was fit to be king of a ditch much less a kingdom. He turned back to her with every intention of just calling the guards to take her back to the dungeons until he figured out how to come to a solution which was both what he wanted to do with her and what he was expected to do with her but she was standing there looking at him with concern while she held his crown in her hands.

She hesitantly walked closer and closer to him before she was stood right in front of him. She reached her hand up and her fingers lightly brushed his blonde fringe to the side before she delicately placed the crown on his flaxen head. He stopped breathing at having her so close, he didn't want to inhale her scent and ended up allowing her to break him. Her fingers continued adjusting his hair and the crown with such tender care it was nearly his undoing. Her eyes caught his and held them as she lowered her arms.

"No matter what you are the true King of Camelot, the Once and Future King, don't turn away from that." She whispered. He didn't know what that once and future bit meant and he didn't care in that moment because she was so close but too far away at the same time. He felt it when it happened, when he broke, and he didn't fight it because what was truly the point? He would never love another the way he loved her whether she was a witch or not. He could execute or banish her and he would only end up alone, unmarried and heirless for the rest of his miserable life because he would never replace her. He wouldn't even dare to try.

He crashed his lips to hers without preamble. She was shocked by this but soon melted into the kiss. If this was the last time she saw him she at least wanted to take this memory, this kiss, with her. Their lips clashed again and again with a clear desperation to the kiss. Gwen found her back pressed up against a pillar with Arthur's chainmail pressing against her front. He pulled his lips from hers and immediately began bestowing her neck with kisses, stopping at points to pull a section of her flawless, dark skin into his mouth. Her breath stuttered at the feel of it while her mind raced.

_What exactly is he doing?_ She thought to herself. His hands were everywhere, his lips constantly moving all over her skin, not leaving any part of her neck bereft of a kiss or a suckle. He pulled her earlobe into his mouth knowing it was a weakness of hers. A deep moan escaped her lips and her legs turned to jelly. His arms around her waist was the only thing keeping her upright.

"You lied to me." He whispered huskily before he began kissing his way up her neck rapidly.

"I know."

"You hurt me." He said in the same tone as crashed his lips upon hers again. She nodded before pulling him closer, her arms locked around his shoulders and his back doing everything she could to keep him there with her. She almost feared that she her efforts would result in them permanently becoming one. Not that that would be such a bad thing in her opinion.

"Damn it... I love you... I love you so much... m'stupid... so stupid" Arthur muttered between the kisses. Gwen whimpered at his words and began to pull him closer again.

"Stay with me. Just stay, please." He begged before his tongue reach out for hers. She nodded before her tongue met his. They had no idea how they were going to work or what was going to happen in the future. They didn't know what the people or the council would say but their hearts told them they couldn't part from each other, even if she was a witch and he was a king against magic.


	10. Frankenstein's Monster 3

**Characters: **Gwen, Morgana, Merlin, Mordred, Gaius, The Knights, Aithusa & Arthur

**Rating: T (for major character death and mentions of torture)**

**Timeline:** 5x07 AU

**Summary:** Gwen loses more to Morgana and it finally pushes her over the edge. Dark!Gwen.

**AN:** To larasmith, Arthur didn't weep for Morgana's sake he wept for Merlin and Gwen because he personally never wanted them to go down a path of vengeance. That's the path both Morgana and Uther took and look how they turned out. He's seen first hand how the thirst for vengeance can destroy a person. He's also seen the future on the other side and he knows it won't end well for any of the people he cares about. You'll see what I mean by that in this chapter.

**Frankenstein's Monster: Destiny's dead**

'Together' didn't last as long as either Gwen or Merlin wanted. Two weeks after Arthur's death Merlin revealed his magic to Gwen. She was upset at first but soon understood why he kept it a secret. She felt even guiltier about Arthur's death knowing that Merlin could've saved him and she prevented that but Merlin just assured her she was under a spell so it wasn't her fault. Two weeks after that she found out she was pregnant which both devastated and excited her because she was having Arthur's child but Arthur was dead. The pregnancy didn't simmer her need for vengeance, if anything it stoked the fire.

She was still in contact with Morgana. The witch still believed Gwen was on her side and taken in by her enchantment. Merlin did a spell that would make it look like she was still Morgana's hollow puppet. Not too soon after she found out about her pregnancy she anonymously tipped the Sarrum of Amata off about where Morgana was hiding. Merlin made Aithusa go away from her, they didn't want to hurt the dragon who could be a future ally or a good bargaining chip especially since Gwen spent her time "under Morgana's spell" bonding with the young dragon so she could gain her trust.

Morgana was with the Sarrum again for some time and Merlin would use an enchanted bowl of water to look in on the priestess. Gwen knew it was wrong to take pleasure in another's torture but she did get a sense of enjoyment from watching Morgana suffer. However that joy was short lived.

When she was seven months pregnant Morgana escaped the Sarrum again, killing him this time. She found Aithusa again, whose trust and loyalty Gwen had been gaining slowly but surely. Morgana had a greater hold on the dragon but Merlin was a dragonlord, his hold was the greatest. It was with that thought in mind that Gwen, Merlin and Sirs Mordred, Gwaine, Leon and Percival stood motionless as they watched the young dragon flying around erratically above them. She looked like she was being ripped apart, like too many forces were pulling at her but one seemed too strong.

Suddenly she swooped down and dug her claws into Merlin's shoulder before lifting him off the ground. The others stared in stunned horror as the dragon continued her erratic dance in the air. Merlin was saying some things to her in a guttural voice. She seemed torn, like she was trying to put him back to the ground but something dragged her further up into the sky, she got so high up that the altitude knocked the warlock unconscious. Finally when she was so high up the others could barely make her out she just let him go. Gwen and Gwaine screamed his name as Merlin plummeted to the earth. Mordred tried to dig deep and grab onto the loose tendrils of magic to stop or even just slow the descent but he wasn't fast enough. Merlin's body fell five feet in front of them. Everyone grew silent staring at him. Just one look at his broken, bloody body and you could tell it was too late.

The knights besides Mordred drew their horses closer hesitantly. Mordred couldn't look at Merlin who, despite the rocky start, became like a mentor to him. His eyes were trained on Aithusa who was starting to have some kind of meltdown. She looked like she was going mad. She started flying over Merlin, smelling him and then flying hazardously in circles, pointedly hitting her head and body against trees. She was biting and clawing at herself as if trying to rip herself apart and she was letting out a high pitched cry the likes of which the others had never heard before. Gwaine suddenly jumped off his horse and ran to Merlin. He stared at the bloodied face of his first real friend and tears gathered in his eyes.

"Merlin? Merlin! Wake up!" Gwaine commanded, beginning to shake his shoulder but Merlin just stared unseeingly ahead.

"Merlin, this isn't funny. Get up! Please! Merlin!" Gwaine sat back as tears began pouring down his face and he pulled his knees up to his chest before he began crying in earnest. The others looked down as tears began gathering in their eyes as well. Gwen didn't look away though. She didn't register what Aithusa was doing or what Gwaine was doing or anyone else. Her eyes remained locked on Merlin's now dull blue eyes. He was gone, just like that, in a split second he was just gone. Elyan was gone, Arthur was gone and now Merlin was too. She felt herself beginning to shudder and shiver as she fought back the sobs building in her chest, her eyes and nose burned with the urge to cry but she wouldn't give in. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen but she didn't react to it. She began to feel increasingly uncomfortable and felt the urge to get off her horse. She carefully climbed down but as soon as her foot touched the floor the pain flared to an almighty roar and she fell silently to the grass, not able to keep herself on her feet.

"My lady!" She heard Mordred call in alarm and soon after he was in front of her. She didn't react to the pain or him appearing in her swimming vision.

"Are you alright? My lady are you alright?" The pain flared again and suddenly she knew what was happening and instantly she reacted. She looked down at her stomach with fear in her eyes.

"The baby..." She said trailing off before she passed out.

The next time she woke up she was in the birthing suite. Her hands went to her stomach only to feel it was softer than it should be. Her head snapped to the side as she heard chattering voices.

"Where's my baby?" She asked in a hoarse voice. The midwife and her assistants looked at Gwen sympathetically.

"Where is my baby?" She asked again with more conviction. A younger servant girl stepped forward holding a very small bundle with tears in her eyes. She handed Gwen the bundle before she ran out of the room in tears.

"He doesn't have very long, my lady. No more than an hour or two, I would say. I'm sorry." The midwife explained. Gwen looked down at her baby, her son. He was smaller than he should be. He was cleaned showing her his pale golden skin, she didn't know if it was naturally that color or if it was because he was weak and dying. His eyes were closed but from the heavy resemblance he held to Arthur, even as a premature baby, she would assume his eyes were blue. His breathing was fast, his painfully small chest moving up and down quickly. His heartbeat which she could feel through her robe was beating as fast as a hummingbird's. She knew he wouldn't have long. She brought the child which barely weighed five pounds up and kissed his forehead.

"Leave me, please." She said gently.

"My lady-"

"Go away." She ordered, her voice not losing it's gentleness and her eyes not leaving her child. The women filed out of the room slowly. It wasn't until they were gone that the tears finally fell and the sobs ripped through her. Her mind chose this moment to remind her of Merlin's broken body and the tears came quicker and the sobs heavier. She looked down at her child again and gasped as she noticed his eyes were open and he was staring at her. She was right, his eyes were blue.

"Hi, baby. I... I'm your mother." Gwen said through her tears.

"I wish... I wish you could stay with me but apparently you can't. It's okay, you won't be alone. You'll be with your father, and your grandparents, your Uncle Elyan... and Uncle Merlin. I think that's what I'll name you. Merlin Elyan Pendragon. Don't worry, you'll never be alone. They will find you. I love you and I'll miss you forever." She pressed another soft kiss to his head before the tears took over. There was a knock at the door then.

"My lady, may I come in?" She heard Mordred's voice say through the door.

"... come." Gwen said, not wishing to raise her voice much higher than a whisper but Mordred still heard and walked into the room hesitantly. He sat on a chair by the bed and stared forlornly at the small child whose life force he could feel waning.

"I named him Merlin." Gwen revealed not looking up from her child. It might have been her imagination but she thought his breath was slowing.

"I think Merlin would've liked that. Not sure about Arthur though."

"He would've denied it vehemently but it wouldn't have bothered him. He loved Merlin like a brother. Two sides of the same coin indeed... where's everyone?"

"At first we couldn't get Gwaine to calm down then he just took off. Percival followed him to make sure no harm came to him. Leon took it upon himself to bring a small patrol with him to inform Merlin's mother. He didn't feel it was something that should be told to her through a simple letter. Another physician has been brought in from another village. Gaius understandably didn't feel up to doing the official documents and autopsy. Aithusa has been having some kind of fit. Kilgharrah came. He said that it's against a dragon's nature to kill a dragonlord for they are not only kin but share a common soul. Killing Merlin is ripping her apart. Kilgharrah made her sleep so she does not hurt herself anymore." Mordred updated before looking closer at Guinevere. He wasn't sure if all he had just said even registered with the Queen because she seemed wholly taken in by her child but he had learned not to underestimate the woman. She was stronger than she looked and he admired her strength greatly. She reminded him of the old Morgana but she was different too, she had a cooler head and a more strategic mind than she was given credit for. He truly feared for everyone now. He almost felt like Merlin had been holding together her last bit of sanity. She was the Once and Future Queen connected through destiny to the Once and Future King and Emrys to create Albion. Yet two parts of the triad was dead and now the other was set adrift with only a dark purpose driving her.

"What will you do?" Mordred asked hesitantly. He would give everything to turn the clock back and fix this.

"I'll make sure Morgana suffers for everything she's taken for me. For Elyan, for Arthur, for Merlin, for my son: I will destroy her." Gwen said in such a matter-of-fact tone of voice that it sent shivers through him more than Morgana's owned crazed, unhinged tone did. He looked back at the child, Prince Merlin, and his aura was fading. His breathing slowed even more, his heart slowed as well and before either of them knew it both stopped.

Mordred saw something break in Gwen's eyes something was gone from her forever as she stared at her dead child and Mordred knew that Merlin and the Prince weren't the only ones that died that day, destiny died too.


	11. Snowy Angels

**Characters:** Lancelot, Morgana & Arthur mentions of others

**Pairings:** Morgana/Lancelot (romantic) and Arthur/Gwen (romantic), mentions of Lancelot/Gwen (one-sided infatuation)

**Rating:** K+

**Timeline:** Victorian AU

**Summary:** Lancelot and Morgana meet and there's immediately a connection. Morgana's worried because her brother's overprotective.

AN: Morgana looks like she does in 'Dracula' on NBC (which is awesome by the way and you all should check it out). This is based off this post I made on tumblr: .com (/) post (/) 74112237830 (/) merlin (-) au (-) Victorian (-) era (-) the (-) first (-) time (-) he (-) saw

**Snowy Angels**

The first time he saw Morgana Pendragon he thought she was an angel. She had skin snowy white and her hair was the same blonde as her older brother, Arthur's, but that was the only physical similarities between the two of them. Despite that his employer was fiercely protective of his younger sister and Lancelot hadn't met the youngest Pendragon until a year after he joined Arthur's team as a guard for his wife, Guinevere. Arthur had some enemies he accumulated over the years as in his line of work he sometimes dealt with less savory characters, not least of all being his own father. Guinevere and Morgana were go-to targets as they were the people Arthur loved the most. Apparently Morgana and Gwen were inseparable yet it took a while before he and fellow guard Percival met the woman.

He had caught a glimpse of her from afar at first. He stood over a bridge covertly guarding Gwen as she was fiercely against the idea of a bodyguard let alone two. He watched the cinnamon skinned woman step out first but by her countenance he knew she was with someone. That's when she stepped out of the carriage. She floored him immediately, her beauty not one to easily dismiss. She glanced up at him and immediately looked away with a blush coloring her cheeks. He thought she looked like an angel, almost ethereal and then she was gone, she swept away from his view quickly followed after Gwen. He had no idea who she was or if he would see her again but he'd dream of her often after that.

The second time he met her was two weeks later. He had to gone to Arthur's large estate to get his monthly payment, he walked into the house without knocking as he usually does but when he walked into the library it wasn't Arthur or even Guinevere in the room. There before him stood was the angel who had been haunting him since that day ages ago, she even wore the same outfit he first saw her in. Her back was turned to him so he could observe in her long white lace dress with pink flowers patterned over in and a white undershirt and skirt. Her blonde hair was up in a bun with a pink flower. If he didn't know better he would think she was an apparition, a ghost come to taunt him. Thankfully he knew better and wasn't exactly one to shy away from people.

"Pink suits you well." She looked up as she heard his voice.

"My lady." He greeted, taking his hat off and bowing his head slightly as he walked closer to her. She looked at him with narrowed eyes before recognition flashed and then a blushed blossomed on her cheeks.

"You're that man, from a fortnight ago."

"I'm flattered you'd remember me."

"You have quite the memorable face. In case you hadn't notice it's not terribly diverse around here." Morgana said with a look of slight disdain.

"I had noticed that, yes. It's a shame."

"A shame indeed. Though I'm sure you have all the English roses falling over themselves at the sound of your accent." She said jokingly.

"I do well I suppose." Many women had caught his eye but they were mostly the repressed daughters/wives of the British aristocracy. If he were honest Guinevere had caught his attention once upon a time. He hadn't seen women of her complexion that weren't in a servile position and the way she carried herself was the way an aristocrat would. He had been slightly disappointed to learn she was married but she and Arthur had become good friends to him over the years. Yet he couldn't think of who this woman could be to them.

"I'm sure you have your own admirers flocking behind you. I refuse to believe otherwise." He said smoothly, stepping closer to her.

"Why's that?"

"Because even amongst all those English roses, I've yet to see your beauty surpassed or even matched."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." She teased.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Well perhaps not everywhere." She replied smiling coyly.

"Well, mi madre always said 'nothing attained through hard work isn't worth it'." He answered walking until he was stood right in front of her. She smiled at his words and watched as he delicately took her hand in his and placed a kiss to the back of it. She hadn't been this close to a man she was attracted to in a while. Arthur sheltered her from the world after she was nearly killed by one of his enemies. Guinevere sometimes managed to spring her out the house but her brother chased away most men who showed interest in her. In his defense she had the habit of attracting the wrong sort but she just felt like Lancelot was different. She didn't know why but she could feel it.

She quickly stepped away from him as the front door opened. She heard four sets of feet coming towards them and Arthur's angry voice could be heard.

"He's got some bloody nerve sending thugs after my wife! My own father! I'll have his neck!" Morgana gasped as Arthur strutted in supporting Gwen who held an ice pack to her head while Merlin and Gwaine followed and looked to the short woman in concern.

"What's happened?" She questioned rushed over to Gwen's other side.

"Uther happened." He replied angrily. Morgana rolled her eyes. Her father blamed Gwen for helping change Arthur's views on certain things, not least of all being his view on race. As a result Arthur turned his back on Uther and Morgana followed.

"Ahh Lancelot, just who I want to talk to as it so happens." Lancelot looked to Arthur with as serious expression. He was disappointed the flirting with Morgana was cut short but he understood that the situation just shifted dramatically.

"Take Guinevere up to her room, would you Morgana? We need to speak and I don't want her to be alone."

_Morgana? That's Arthur's sister?_ Lancelot thought but his face remained unchanged by the information. At least he didn't think so but Morgana saw the little tick in his jaw. She hoped her identity didn't scare him away.

She didn't see him again until three days later. He came to talk to Arthur and she caught a glimpse of him as he passed her in the drawing room. She turned her head away from her conversation with Gwen as she felt someone looking at her. When she looked he was walking past. He raised an eyebrow at her almost suggestively and she had to suppress a grin. She knew he hadn't given up on her.


	12. Yo Ho 1

**Characters: **Gwen, Morgana, Arthur, Merlin & Captain Hook/Killian Jones

**Pairings:** Gwen/Morgana (enemies with mentions of past friendship), Gwen/Arthur (romantic), Gwen/Merlin/Arthur (OT3 friendship) and Gwen/Captain Hook (friendship)

**Rating:** T

**Timeline**: Canon AU (set mid s5 after 'The Disir')/Crossover with 'Once Upon A Time'

**Summary:** In another attempt to finally get rid of Gwen, Morgana banishes her to Neverland where she's rescued from dying by Captain Hook.

**Yo Ho, Yo Ho: The Portal**

Morgana slunk behind a tree within the forest with anticipation welling up inside of her. She could feel her magic tingling under her fingertips, could feel it crackling in the air but the woman her eyes were trained on was none-the-wiser. Somewhere inside a voice asked her why she did not go after Arthur right then and there, he was ripe for the picking. But no, she wanted to kill him in front of his self-proclaimed protector, Emrys. She wanted the old man to watch as she skinned his charge alive, to hear his screams of agony. For now she would focus on getting rid of Guinevere.

_The traitor._ She thought scornfully. Common sense and sanity would have made Morgana see that she had betrayed Gwen long before her former maidservant chose to side with Arthur over her old mistress but common sense was something she did not choose to rely heavily on anymore seeing as how sanity had flown from her during her time in the Sarrum's pit. Now all she had was the thirst for vengeance and power and Guinevere was one of the people in the way of that. It seemed anytime she tried to kill the king or queen she was thwarted. She had began thinking that perhaps Emrys had foresight as well, he'd have better control of it than her with his old age. Maybe he could see what he wanted, like whenever Arthur or Gwen's lives were in danger. So Morgana resolved not to kill Guinevere, afterall there were worse fates than death. Seeing the anguish on Arthur's face when he realized that his queen was completely and totally out of his reach and in constant danger would be a bonus.

Arthur grinned as he listened to Guinevere tease Merlin. He knew she was doing it to cheer him up since he had been distant lately. Arthur wasn't blind to the tears and sadness on Merlin's face when he told him that there could be no place for magic in Camelot. He had been thinking about it and talked to Guinevere as she was the only person who would truly understand his dilemma. She had a strange knowing look on her face but she hadn't said much about it, just suggested that the three of them go out together the next day like old times. He was all too eager to get away from the troubles of the kingdom and spend time with his wife and best friend. He didn't know the contentment he felt was about to be shattered.

Merlin couldn't help the begrudging smile that lit up his face. He knew he had been isolating himself lately and he didn't mean it but watching Arthur die once was hard, even if it was just a vision, and with how taken Gwen and Arthur were with Mordred knowing what he knew was a burden. If Arthur died he didn't know what he would do and after Uther had attacked Gwen and she almost died he was starting to see just how fragile his best friends were. He once swore that he'd do whatever it took to protect them but it seemed his efforts weren't enough. He could lose either of them at any moment and he felt it would shatter him so he pushed them away and held them at arm's length. He didn't think of how it would hurt them. Being with them in that moment simply riding their horses and enjoying the cool, moderately sunny autumn day gave him more peace than he had felt in a long time. However for some reason he felt a sense of foreboding, like his tranquility was going to be shattered and there would be nothing he could do about it.

Guinevere looked away from Merlin's smiling face with a sense of accomplishment. He had been so down, distant and sad lately but unfortunately between all her queenly and wifely duties she never seemed to have the time to confront him about it or spend time with him alone. She wasn't alone with him, Arthur was there, but in a way this felt better. It felt nice for the three of them to spend time together without the titles of king, queen and servant constricting them. If anything she felt relief at the time they were taking away from the citadel.

"I think Arthur's had a bad influence on you, Gwen." Merlin commented. She was glad he wasn't calling her 'my lady' anymore.

"Oh, he's been the worst. I wished I had known half the things I know now before we had gotten married." She replied in a mock tone of disappointment.

"Hey! you weren't saying that last night." The king protested indignantly.

"Eww!"

"Arthur!"

Gwen and Merlin exclaimed simultaneously to the unashamed blonde man.

"It's the truth, you seemed quite satisfied with my influence." He said smugly.

"Arthur, we are not talking about that here." She reprimanded, he still seemed unrepentant.

"Yes, please don't." Merlin commented, not really wanting to hear about his best friends' sex lives.

"Hmm, I will say this: if there is one aspect he's been a good influence in it's racing." Gwen commented, giving them a sly smile before she kicked her horse in the stomach causing him to take off. The two men gave each other a look before they smiled and took off after her. Gwen laughed as she was a few feet in front of them and they showed no signs of catching her. Unbeknownst to her she rode straight through an invisible barrier that would let no human but her pass. As Merlin and Arthur tried to ride to catch her they hit an invisible wall. Their horses went on just fine but the two men found themselves on the floor. Gwen looked in confusion as Merlin and Arthur's horses ran past her bereft of their riders. She stopped her horse and turned to them as they lay disoriented on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked. They stood up and looked around in confusion.

"I'm not sure." Arthur answered. Merlin squinted his eyes before he held his hand out. It stopped against the invisible wall they hit. Arthur looked in alarm and pressed both his hands forward coming up with the same result.

"Gwen, you passed through fine. Come back, come back now." Merlin said with such an urgency in his voice that neither the king nor the queen cared that he had basically ordered her.

_I knew this wouldn't last._ The warlock thought broodingly. Gwen urged her horse forward but didn't notice the trap next to him. Just as she got next to a concealed explosive it went off startling her horse. It reared up and it was only her death grip that kept her on. He ran in the opposite direction in a panic towards a more wooded area and reared up again. Gwen still wasn't thrown off but as her horse's feet touched the ground again some invisible force pulled her backward off her horse with such force that when she landed the wind was knocked out of her and she hit her head.

"Guinevere!" Arthur called in alarm but she was so dazed she couldn't answer him. Suddenly a figure was standing over her. She knew who it was without even having to try to steady her swimming vision.

"Get away from her, Morgana!" Merlin shouted angrily.

"Now why would I do that? I'm simply here to bestow a token upon Camelot's commoner-whore queen." Morgana sneered back. Gwen tried her best to snap out of the haze she was in but it was difficult, she might've hit her head harder than she thought because she couldn't seem to control her limbs. She finally blinked and the dark spots and bright lights were at least dulled until she saw that Morgana was holding some kind of medallion above her. It was gold with a grinning skull engraved into it and four large points with four smaller ones protruding from it. That particular part of the design reminded her of a compass. Morgana said some words Gwen didn't understand before she clasped the medallion around Gwen's neck.

"I suggest you bid your queen goodbye, dear brother, for this will be the last glimpse you get of her. At least in this lifetime." Morgana sneered to Arthur before looking to Gwen who was still trying to get her bearings on the ground.

"As for you, I want you to remember one moment. When all your other memories begin to fade away I want you remember that I gave you a choice. You could've been by my side, I had such plans for you but you sealed your fate when she chose Arthur over me and now I hope you live to regret that decision." Morgana said before smirking.

"Not that your death isn't a very likely outcome."

"No! Morgana, stop this! She's done nothing to you!" Arthur shouted. The ground shook all of a sudden and Arthur and Merlin looked up as a hole surrounded by green mist opened in the ground a feet few away from Gwen. Morgana smirked and slunk back into the forest as Arthur and Merlin watched the hole expand with a swirling portal within it. Gwen turned and got up on her elbows as she started dragging herself away from the hole as the wind coming from it seemed to start to pull her towards it.

Merlin used Arthur's distraction watching Gwen to do a spell under his breath to drop the barrier. He immediately ran forward once it was down, not evening taking into account that it looked suspicious. Arthur didn't really care in that moment, once he saw Merlin get past the barrier he ran straight after him. Gwen was losing the battle trying to get away from the hole, it was sucking her in and she was already halfway down by the time Arthur and Merlin each grabbed one of her hands.

"Gwen, just hold on." Merlin said through gritted teeth. The force of the portal was stronger than they anticipated and they couldn't get her out. Anytime they got her out a little the force pulled her back even deeper. Merlin was running through his head trying to figure out what to do, what spell could he perform to fix this but he had never seen anything like this before and couldn't recall reading about it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized the wind was only affecting Gwen and not him or Arthur. He looked at the medallion on her neck, it had to be related to this. He reached forward to pull it off her neck but the medallion was enchanted. It blasted him back five feet away where he hit his head on the ground, stunning him. Arthur grunted in fear as Gwen slipped even deeper into the hole so she was not bust-deep. He held her other hand trying to pull her out but to no avail.

"Guinevere..." He whimpered.

"Arthur... let me go."

"No! No, I'm not letting you go."

"You can't get trapped in where ever this leads too. Morgana is still here, she's still a threat you have to protect the people and the kingdom. They need you, I can care for myself."

"I cannot be without you." He said sadly. In the back of his mind he recalled her saying those words before he walked out of the throne leaving her in tears and banished. He had lost her that time too. Tears welled up in his eyes and formed in hers as well.

"I will do everything I can to find my way back to you but you have to let me go." Arthur shook his head as the force pulled tighter. He laid on his side, still holding her hand and trying to use the ground as leverage to pull her up but her hand was slipping out of his grasp.

"No, I... no." He protested tearfully as she slipped further and further down the hole.

"I love you, with all my heart." Gwen told him as moisture slipped past her eyelids and down her face.

"With all my heart." Arthur said back with just as heavy an emotion in his voice and before he knew it her hands were no longer in his and she was falling. He watched her fall through the hold until the green mist shrouded her from vision. Tears fell down his face as the hole started to close up and when it finally did he could do nothing but lay his head on the floor and begin to sob. Arthur wasn't usually a man prone to tears, a product of his upbringing by the seemingly perpetually stoic Uther Pendragon, but he let the grief, sadness and hopelessness wash over him now. Merlin crawled over to Arthur's side, finally having gotten his bearings back. He took one look at Arthur's face and he knew what happened.

"No..." Arthur just shook his head. Merlin crawled over to where the hole was and began patting the ground frantically.

"No! No! Gwen, come back! Gwen!" Merlin started using his hands to dig into the ground while still calling for Gwen and Arthur had to close his eyes and look away from his panicked, hysterical friend. Only one thought penetrated his despair addled brain.

_She's gone, Guinevere's gone._


	13. Finding Her 1

**Characters: **Gwen, Merlin, Arthur & OC

**Pairing:** Gwen/Arthur (romance), Gwen/Merlin (friendship), Merlin/Arthur (friendship)

**Rating: **K

**Timeline:** Modern Reincarnation AU

**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin find Gwen but the circumstances aren't as easy as they thought it would be.

**AN: **This is a sequel to my previous drabble, 'Gratitude'.

**Finding Her: The Reunion**

Merlin and Arthur walked in silence towards the apartment door. It was almost surreal that they were there and this was happening. The entire round table along with Mordred and Morgana had waited on baited breathe for the queen's return. They had started to lose hope that she would come back especially since she couldn't rise from Avalon like the others had. Freya kept promising that they had worked something out on the other side and she was still conversing with the Triple Goddess and when they were finally informed that Guinevere had been reincarnated and was out there somewhere the entire time, it was like both a slap to the face and a sigh of relief.

Gaius had taken up the mantle of searching for Gwen along with Mordred's magical help as Morgana and Merlin's magic was needed against Nimueh and Morgause. The men had gotten lucky when they found a newspaper article online with Gwen's picture in it. The story said she was a teacher and the city where she lived were lauding her for having the entire school she worked at create mother's day cards for the mothers of children who died in car accidents involving drunk drivers. The article stated that she was a London native but lived in Dublin, Ireland and Merlin and Arthur we're on the next flight out. It was risky for the two of them to leave with the ever present threat of the enemy high priestesses but they we're confident that the others could handle it, they trusted Morgana and Lancelot who they had left in charge.

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur asked as they got off the elevator on Gwen's floor.

"How do you mean?"

"From what Gaius said, she may not remember us. What if she wants nothing to do with us? Even if she does remember, whose to say she hasn't lived her own life. I mean obviously she has but what if she's married or something?"

"You're rambling." Merlin simply commented, he didn't answer any of Arthur's questions and that didn't go unnoticed by the former king. The truth was Merlin was just as worried as Arthur was about how this whole thing would go down. He didn't know how she would react or what her life was like, they hadn't even stopped to gather more information on her once they found out where she was.

"Here it is: apartment 310." Merlin announced. The two men stood at the door neither of them knocking, both were too afraid to.

"Should we dare to hope, Merlin? Hope that this will all work out?"

"Well, I've been getting by on hope for over a thousand years and even though I had to wait, things are working themselves out." Arthur nodded.

He had learned to master the art of patience ever since Merlin blew up at him at the hospital a year ago. If she didn't remember they could work it out somehow. If she was married it'd be harder, if she had kids with her husband... well that'd crush him but he was being presumptuous. He'd cross those hurdles when he got to them.

Arthur sucked in a breathe before he finally knocked on the door. They could hear shuffling from inside, the walls weren't very think and they could make out a woman's voice along with another one.

Finally the door swung open and there she was. Her was hair was cut short to just below her ears in a bush of springy, brown curls. She wore a red and white checkered shirt that seemed too big for her, probably belonged to a man, along with denim capri pants. She fit right into modern society but a strong scent of lavender along with cinnamon wafted over to them, her expressive brown eyes pierced through them with their familiarity. Her presence was undeniably familiar and just standing in front of her caused a wave of calm to sweep over the two men.

"Guinevere," Arthur said breathlessly. It felt good to say her name and actually see her face. Her eyes widened slightly, her mouth opened a little and she looked kind of confused.

_No one calls me Guinevere, not even my parents._ She thought to herself.

"Do I know you?" She asked, looking between the two men. They looked like polar opposites. Blonde hair against dark, sun-kissed skin against pale white, muscular build against lanky. She'd never seen either of them before in her life, she'd remember seeing this duo walking around together. Their faces fell a bit after she asked that question. She was almost overcome with the urge to comfort them but she resisted it, she didn't even know them. The blonde man recovered first.

"I know you don't remember us but we can help you, right Merlin?" Arthur said before looking to Merlin. Gwen quirked an eyebrow before looking to the lanky man as well who, even at his age, blushed from the attention.

"Well... I mean..." Arthur looked away as an idea suddenly came to him.

"I think I can help. Just trust me, Guinevere."

"What do you mean-" Before she could finish her sentence the man's lips were on hers. She briefly closed her eyes and was kissing him. There was something familiar about his lips on hers, something inside of her felt like this was right... and then she remembered that he was a stranger. Her eyes burst opened and she brought her knee up to his groin. He immediately pulled away from her and fell five feet away against the wall hunched over in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, what the hell were you doing?" Merlin asked in almost as indignant a tone as Gwen though there was surprise in his voice too. He obviously didn't expect that kiss anymore than she did and he wasn't moving to his friend's side. She was surprised he was taking her side. It barely registered with Merlin that he had fallen back on that old habit. In the past he and Gwen had formed an united front against Arthur when he had stupid ideas or when he had a moment of arrogance. Arthur rolled his eyes as that old habit Merlin had employed wasn't lost on him.

"I thought it would work. It worked in all those fairytales and movies." The blonde man explained, grunting a bit at the lingering pain.

"What worked?"

"True love's kiss." Arthur answered a bit reluctantly, only just realizing how ridiculous it sounded. Merlin and Gwen looked to each other.

'Is he serious?' Gwen's face said.

'I'm as lost as you.' Merlin's face said back. Before they looked at Arthur like he had two heads.

"Did you hit your head earlier or something that I don't know about?" Merlin asked.

"You're supposed to be on my side, _Mer_lin!"

"Not when act like a madman. You do realize those fairytales are just stories and those movies aren't real right? I thought I explained this to you."

"True love's kiss worked before with Guinevere and I. She broke the enchantment I was under with Vivian."

"She isn't enchanted, she's reincarnated." Gwen looked between the two men.

_They're mad. _She concluded.

"Well, we need to get her home, back to the others."

_Home? I am home. Why have I entertained them this long?_ She asked herself.

"Well, my breakfast is getting cold so I'm going inside. You two would do well to leave me alone especially you, Blondie, or you'll be kissing the inside of a jail cell next time, loverboy." She said sternly before turning to go inside.

"Wait, Gwen we have to-" Merlin was cut off by Gwen closing the door in his face and locking it behind her. She sighed once she got inside and looked back to the door.

_He was a good kisser._ She mused, licking her lips.

_Stop it Gwen, he's bonkers._ She shook her head before going back into the kitchen/dining room.

"Who was that?" Jeremy asked, looking up from his plate of pancakes, eggs and sausages.

"I'm not sure." Gwen said, looking at the door once more before turning back to the table and sitting across from him. She noticed a mug there but all she could see was whipped cream and cinnamon. She smiled widely.

"What is it?"

"Hot chocolate. We haven't had it in awhile." He replied. He picked up his mug and held it out.

"Cheers?"

"Cheers." She replied, clinking her cup against his before they both took a sip and then laughed at their dual chocolate mustaches.

"Thank you love." She said, giving him another smile.

"Anytime Mom." The ten year old replied.

_My home is here, with my son._ Gwen thought, putting those strange men away from her man.

**AN: Jeremy looks Noah Cabey-Gray as a kid obviously.**


	14. Yo Ho 2

**Characters:** **Gwen, Morgana, Arthur, Merlin & Captain Hook/Killian Jones**

**Pairings:** **Gwen/Morgana (enemies with mentions of past friendship), Gwen/Arthur (romantic), Gwen/Merlin/Arthur (OT3 friendship) and Gwen/Captain Hook (friendship)**

**Rating:** **T**

**Timeline:** **Canon AU (set mid s5 after 'The Disir')/Crossover with 'Once Upon A Time' (set before Hook meets Emma and the others in the Enchanted Forest.)**

**Summary:** **In another attempt to finally get rid of Gwen, Morgana banishes her to Neverland where she's rescued from dying by Captain Hook.**

**AN:** **Bear in mind this is a crossover with "Once Upon A Time" so Captain Hook is like Colin O'Donoghue's portrayal. If you don't watch "Once Upon A Time" you will be confused as there are characters mentioned that you won't recognize but an overview of the ones I've mentioned in this chapter are as follows:**

_**Killian **__**Jones**_ **is a former naval officer under the British crown. He and his brother, Liam, were sent to Neverland to acquire Nightshade having been told it was for medicinal purposes but it was actually a very deadly poison with only one cure. If you take this cure you can never leave Neverland. Liam got poisoned, took the cure and tried to leave the land and ended up dying in Killian's arms. After this, Killian turned to piracy. **

_**Milah**_ **is Killian's first love. She ran away from her husband, **_**Rumpelstiltskin**_**, and son, Baelfire, to be with him. When her husband found them again he was going to kill Killian but ended up ripping Milah's heart out and crushing it before cutting off Killian's hand. Milah died in Killian's arms. After this, Killian became Captain Hook. He vowed to rip Rumpelstiltskin's heart from him the way he did to Milah.**

_**Baelfire**_**is Milah's son. He was taken to Neverland by the Pan's shadow and met Captain Hook. They bonded when the pirate realized that he was Milah's son. He opened himself to the boy. He wanted to be like a father to him because Rumpel abandoned Bae and so Hook began reforming his dark ways for Bae. Baelfire ended up believing that Killian killed his mother and that he never cared for him, that he only wanted to kill his father and so Bae was going to leave him but Hook, in his hurt, let the lost boys take Baelfire and he strayed back to the darker path he was on before.**

_**Peter Pan**__,_ **or** _**Malcolm**_, **is Rumpel's father. He traded his son for eternal youth and to be king of Neverland. He's the one who told Killian the truth about Nightshade and had Killian working for him for about a hundred years.**

*phew* Okay, now that that's over let's get on with the show.

**Yo Ho, Yo Ho:** Neverland

It's a strange sensation, falling through this hole. It was soundless, she didn't scream because she wasn't frightened, there was no pain it was just like being nowhere and being nothing. It was almost peaceful in a way... and then she was spewed out of the hole into the world she was banished to and she was falling out of the sky. There was a storm going on and the wind roared through her ears, the stormy sky flew past her vision and rain got into her eyes and ears. She looked down and all she saw was water.

Now she screamed. She was gonna drown, there was no land in sight and she was going to be stuck in the middle of raging waters fueled by a huge storm.

Suddenly something black flew into her vision it hovered above her and stared at her falling almost inquiringly. It was a black shadow that looked eerily like a child in size and stature. It looked more unsettling childlike when it craned it's head curiously at Gwen. All this only took five seconds before it grabbed her hand and began flying with her over the water. Gwen looked around her, wondering what exactly was happening. Was this... thing saving her or bringing her to a fate worse than drowning in a temperamental ocean in a foreign, unknown land?

Some part of her was amazed at the fact that she was actually flying but she still held onto a healthy amount of fear. As the shadow flew with her she saw a boat, no, a ship up ahead. It was a beautiful green, gold and black vessel - the likes of which she rarely had seen anywhere. The shadow flew next to it and she saw the name 'The Jolly Roger' in gold print before a bright light was suddenly cast on them. The shadow screeched at the light, let go of Gwen and fled in a panic. Gwen quickly held her breath as she was plummeted into the ice cold water. Immediately her vision was assaulted by a multitude of creatures swimming in the water. They weren't fish, they were bigger than fish. She saw what looked like the top halves of women's bodies but when her eyes roamed further down she noticed that they had tails.

_Mermaids!_ She thought with alarm. She knew that despite the fanciful dreams she had as a child that mermaids weren't a benevolent race. She started swimming upwards, trying to break the surface and alert the ship to her presence. The mermaids started swarming her. One swam past and pulled her hair. Another slapped her across her face with her hand. Another slapped her in the back with her fin. She was suddenly hit in the back of the head by something hard and she started floating downwards as she started to breath under the water, getting the frigid salt water into her lungs. Through her hazy eyes she saw a bright light above her, the mermaids coming towards her with claws bared and the medallion Morgana put around her neck floating slightly above her. She watched it float until it was in a position where the grinning skull faced the surface of the water as well as the mermaids. Suddenly the medallion emitted a pulse through the water and the mermaids flew away from her. She would've pondered that phenomenon more if she had the strength to stay awake.

**MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN**

Former naval officer turned pirate, Killian Jones, liked to think of himself as a man of honor. He was a pirate, yes, and so he did indulge in drinks and women and plunder for treasure but there were certain things he wouldn't do but he would admit that the list wasn't very long. He didn't truly care for other people if there wasn't anything in it for him. What was that point of that? It only sufficed to make sure you had vulnerability, a vulnerability that others could exploit like Rumpelstiltskin had when he killed Killian's love, Milah. It meant you had a weakness that could break you like losing his brother Liam had. It meant leaving yourself open to more hurt and pain like he felt when Baelfire spurned him.

He had promised himself he wouldn't let that happen to him again. He wouldn't let someone close enough so they could break him again. Liam had broken young, naive Lieutenant Killian Jones and he had become fun-loving, carefree, unrestrained yet jaded and bullish Captain Killian Jones, the pirate scourge of the seas. Milah had broken Killian completely, even taking his hand with her to her grave, and he had been reforged as the ruthless, cruel and cold Captain Hook. Captain Hook only fought for two things – revenge and himself. Love was no longer a factor.

Yet when he saw the shadow flying with a woman he felt a pang in his chest. He knew that it was bringing her to the mainland where she'd probably be in danger from the Lost Boys. Depending on their mood at the moment they would either lock her away in a cage in the trees like they did to Wendy, make her into entertainment and force her to amuse them in some way or other, kill her or they wouldn't do anything to her and just leave her fate to Pan. It wasn't often the shadow took anyone that wasn't a child so she was obviously banished her by some witch or warlock.

He looked down at the water where the searchlights of his ship were showing him the mermaids below. His crew was the cause of the storm. They were drunk and got rowdy and began to fight and that affected the land negatively and created a storm which attracted the mermaids. Now they were on a feeding frenzy and if that woman wasn't careful she was going to be their dinner. His heart gave an uncharacteristic jump when one of his crew members suddenly shone a searchlight towards the shadow and the woman. The shadow dropped her and fled. He went to the balcony and watched, with the help of the searchlight, as the mermaids attacked her. They swarmed her, hitting her and pulling her hair like children but they were anything but and even the children in this godforsaken realm weren't to be trusted. They were savages and no better than Hook and his crew. Speaking of, his crew was trying to figure out ways to get rid of the mermaids and he saw Smee going to load the cannons. One of the cannon balls fell from his hand and into the water with force. He watched it hit her head and she stopped kicking and fighting. He thought that she was probably dead now and he needn't worry himself over her anymore and he could simply go back to how he was before he saw her.

But then she turned in the water and he saw the ripple across the sea. He knew what it was instantly as his crewmembers watched the sea in confusion as all the mermaids fled. He knew that medallion, he knew the man who had made it. He was then even more compelled to go after this woman. He wanted to resist yet he was bored lately, this might be the perfect way to spice up his life a bit and he's sure that a woman in her position might be grateful to a handsome man such as himself who saved her life.

"Turk, grab the rope! Black Murphy, get on the wheel! Keep this ship steady! Mullins, get the rope around you and get in that water! Now! Bring the wench up!" He shouted his orders over the raging storm but everyone heard him and all the crew was now scrambling to do whatever they could to make sure Captain Hook's wishes were fulfilled. They didn't wish to incur his ire. Mullins got the rope around and five men held it in their hands as he dove into the waters which were already calmer than before. His crew working together to carry out his orders were helping to calm the storm down. He looked over as the men began pulling the rope and soon enough Mullins was back onboard and laying the woman down on the deck. She was unconscious and probably had water in her lungs.

"She isn't breathing!" Mullins announced.

"I can help!" Turk volunteered. Hook could see the lustful gleam in his eyes. The other men began clammering to get to the woman and Hook finally had enough and whistled loudly, grabbing their attention."

"Get back to your stations now." They walked away sullenly and while they did he went over to the woman. He used the hook on his left hand and cut open the woman's tight red dress and instantly she began spitting up water. She wasn't wearing a corset, her dress was just too tight. He looked at the medallion on her neck and sure enough it was as he thought.

_Well, someone wanted you very far away from home and I intend to find out why soon enough, dearie._ He thought.

**MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN**

When she woke up she was on a soft mattress covered by a blanket in a room that smelled of spices and rum. When she opened her eyes she was immediately taken in by dimly lit lanterns hanging from the ceiling. She couldn't see much more of the room laying down but it swayed in her vision and it took her a second to realize she wasn't seeing things, the room was swaying. She suddenly remembered it all. Morgana, the hole, the shadow, the mermaids, passing out. She supposed she was on the ship that she saw.

"You gonna say something or not?" A voice asked causing Gwen to sit up quickly and look towards the owner of the voice. He was a good looking man, if a bit rogue in appearance. He wore lots of leather with a red shirt which showed off generous amounts of his chest. He wore heavy eyeliner which made his bright blue eyes pop out in a pleasant way. He quite reminded her of Gwaine actually. She also took in the room. It had a color scheme of red and gold, much like she and Arthur's room back home. The bed she was on was under a window and the room was quite spacious with a desk across from the bed and a chest at the end of it. There were expensive looking paintings and vases in precarious places around the room. The furniture was various shades of cherry red and brown. They didn't match at all, like they had all been bought separately.

_Or perhaps stolen_. She thought fleetingly. She looked back over at him as he gave her a little smirk while walking towards her until he was standing almost imposingly above her. For some reason he didn't frighten her, though she knew that's what he was going for.

"Now what is a pretty little thing like yourself doing round these parts?"

"Where exactly _is_ 'these parts'?" Gwen countered. He raised an eyebrow at that before answering.

"You're in Neverland, Lass."

"Neverland?" She'd never heard of such a place.

"I take it you've never heard of this place. Pity, seeing as how it's likely to be the last place you see."

"And why's that? Is this the part where you threaten me? How about we skip that bit because I need to get back to my husband before he starts to worry." Gwen said defiantly while standing up. He still stood above her by half a head but at least he wasn't towering over her anymore. He smirked larger at her after she said those words.

"You're feisty, I like it. Unfortunately it won't do you much good. I'm not the most dangerous thing to your well-being around here. In fact you should be showing your gratitude, love, seeing as how I saved your life." He said to her, his tone turning flirtatious and his fingers dancing across his lips after he said that she should show her gratitude to him. She wasn't impressed and her face reflected that.

"Did the part about my husband fly completely over your head?"

"I've met many a married woman and we've had quite the time."

"Well, I'm not those women. I love my husband and I'm getting back to him."

"Going to be hard since the only way off this island is through Pan, the king of Neverland, and he doesn't let anyone leave. Despite your beauty, dearie, he's not going to be taken in by you."

"I don't care if he is or not, I have responsibilities to get back to and people who need me. If I need to go through this Pan then that's what I'll have to do."

"Who are you?" He asked eyeing her critically. Gwen hesitated. He had said that he wasn't the most dangerous thing to her but he didn't say he wasn't dangerous at all. She wasn't about to tell him she was a queen. She wasn't a fool, she could tell he was a pirate. She also didn't want to lie because she didn't want to get caught in it.

"I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen. And you are?"

"Killian Jones but most people know me by my more colorful moniker, Captain Hook." He said in a grandeous kind of way before bowing quite exaggeratedly before her causing her to repress an eye-roll.

"Captain Hook? It's not particularly creative, is it?"

"Your boldness won't do you much good around here either."

"It's not boldness, it's the truth. Not my fault if you can't handle it Killian." He started a bit at that.

"You called me Killian."

"That is what you told me your name was, unless you were lying." Gwen said back, walking away from him a bit to peruse the room.

"No one calls me Killian, they call me Hook."

"Well I won't. I'd like to believe that you're more than your hook and that you're more than a pirate."

"And why's that?"

"You haven't killed me. You saved me, you didn't have. You could've let me drown or you could've let the mermaids kill me. There must be some form of decency in you. You might not be the most virtuous man in the world but pirates can be men of honor too, can't they?" She asked rhetorically.

She stumped him. A man of honor, he was that once upon a time and he thought he might have some honor still left in him. He couldn't allow his crew members to do anything dishonorable to her unconscious body, he had brought her to his own chambers when she finished coughing up the water, he had watched over her until she woke up. He felt some kind of connection to her from the minute he saw her flying with the shadow. It wasn't lust or love, not the kind he felt for Milah anyway, but he couldn't decipher it. Seeing her upclose, he saw how beautiful she was and just chalked it up to a physical attraction. When she spoke he was delighted to see she wasn't some simpering damsel in distress. She had determination, fire, heart, a sense of purpose (which was directed towards her husband but it was a sense of purpose nonetheless) and now she was about to readily put faith in him: a man she had just met, a pirate nonetheless.

"If I were you I wouldn't put your trust in me because I promise you, darling, that's a mistake."

"Not my trust, that's something to be earned. I don't know what I'm about to put in you-"

"Now I demand a drink before we get too kinky, dearie." She rolled her eyes at his innuendo before continuing.

"Perhaps I'm putting my_ faith_ in you, however tentatively that may be."

"Why's that?"

"Why'd you save me?" She countered not answered another of his questions. He was letting her get away with too much but he still answered.

"That medallion, I recognize it. I know the man who made it. He taught me all I know about being a pirate. It's what protected you from the mermaids."

"This protected me?" She asked incredulously.

"When Blackbeard made those necklaces he infused protection spells on them to help protect the wearer from the dangers of Neverland. They also mark the person wearing them so that the portal only takes them and the shadow will come for you and ferry you to the mainland. Usually pirates looking for treasure acquire them."

"Well, I hardly believe the woman who put this around my neck was looking to protect me, she just wanted me gone. She probably thinks I would be killed after a minute of being here. I probably would be dead if it wasn't for the shadow and the medallion... and you. So thank you."

"I'm still holding out for a greater show of gratitude, love."

"You won't get it." She replied with finality.

"No, I can tell you're a woman of honor. A pirate ship is a dangerous place for your type. Why would anyone want to get rid of you? She want your husband or something?" Killian asked curiously, trying to suss this woman out. He was acting nicer to her than he ever had to anyone lately. He was going to have to abuse his crew to feel more like himself after this encounter.

"Not in that sense. It's my husband's sister. She's delusional and full of greed and she's power-hunger and a witch, literally. She's fallen so far and there's no saving her anymore. She just wants to destroy everything in her path in her misguided thirst for revenge on us for our imagined slights against her." The woman seemed extremely upset whilst talking about her sister-in-law and Killian regretted bringing it up.

"I don't know. I'm tired, I'd like to sleep if that's okay." Killian nodded while watching her lay back down and pulled the covers over herself. He started to the door before stopping and looking at her awkwardly.

"Well... you know... this is my quarters. No one comes in here so you'll be safe here, I guess." Guinevere nodded before turning her back to him and he awkwardly walked out and closed the door behind him.

_Who the hell is that woman?_

**_AN: This is not going to be Gwen/Killian romance, don't worry._**


	15. Finding Her 2

**Characters: **Gwen, Merlin, Arthur & OC

**Pairing:** Gwen/Arthur (romance), Gwen/Merlin (friendship), Merlin/Arthur (friendship)

**Rating: **K

**Timeline:** Modern Reincarnation AU

**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin find Gwen but the circumstances aren't as easy as they thought it would be.

**AN: **This is a sequel to my previous drabble, 'Gratitude'.

AN: This is a sequel to my previous drabble, 'Gratitude'. Also Jeremy's father and some others are introduced in this. Those characters don't belong to me, they are based off characters with the same names from 'Once Upon A Time' (my newest obsession). I just really wanna Coulby and Colin O'Donoghue on-screen together but this will have to do. The only character I own is Jeremy (along with some of Gwen's family)

**Finding Her: A Day In The Life**

Guinevere Degrance got up with her alarm ringing at 8:15 on a Monday. She'd usually be up earlier to cook Jeremy breakfast then take him to school but the kids were off for a week, winter recess, and she had promised him he could spend it with his father. She dragged herself out of bed as she heard him pottering around in the kitchen. She jumped in the shower, not taking more than ten minutes but it was enough time to begin pondering those strange men from two days prior. She hadn't seen them since then but then she hadn't left the house on Saturday, choosing instead to spend the day curled up in front of the big screen with her son watching a Marvel movie marathon and on Sunday they went to church and then spent the rest of the day at her father and stepmother's place with the rest of her siblings and their kids. It was a regular weekend but she found herself waiting for those men to knock on her door again any second.

The dreams weren't helping.

She would see herself and those men along with some other men and a woman with snow white skin in Medieval times. It was strange to say the least. In her dreams their names were Merlin and Arthur, there was even a Morgana and a Lancelot. She figured she was just watching too much "Camelot" on Starz and it was affecting her subconsciously. It would be quite the coincidence that they would be the Arthur and Merlin to her Guinevere. A bit too much of a coincidence really. She didn't even remember what their names were. She thought the blonde man might have said the other man's name but she didn't quite catch it. She was too busy being kissed and listening to them ramble about "taking her home".

_I'm home right here. This is home._ She thought with a bit too much conviction, like she was trying to convince someone. She shook her head before she got out of the shower, towel dried her hair, lotioned her body and dragged on a random pair of jeans and a purple blouse. When she went into the kitchen Jeremy was watering the plants with his back to her.

"Morning kid."

"Good morning Mom. I made breakfast. Pancakes." Gwen looked over at the plate of pancakes waiting for her with some cut up fruit and maple syrup.

"Thanks love." She said with a smile at her thoughtful son. She didn't know how she got so lucky. Sure it had been hard at first dealing with being pregnant at 17. Jeremy's father, Killian, had been 19 at the time and wasn't better equipped than she was. The two of them had been troublemakers in their youth. His dad, the only family he had, died and her grandmother had died. She was extremely close to her and two broken, grieving souls had gravitated to each other.

They began slacking off in school, started stealing, partying, drinking and doing drugs. They had both gotten busted for stealing and ended up in jail where Gwen found out she was pregnant. Thankfully she only got 11 months and he only got a year and a half and thankfully she had the best family in the world who were supportive of her. Her father and stepmother made sure she had every option in the world open to her. If she wanted to give him up for adoption her older sister, Simone, was prepared to take him so he wouldn't have to leave the family completely but if she wanted her stepmother, Annis, was willing to look for a family to adopt him out to. She was initially going to give him up but as soon as she held him in her arms she was hooked. Killian had been there. Annis was a lawyer and she had pulled some strings to get him supervised leave for the birth of their son. He held him before she did and he had begged her to reconsider, to just hold him before she made the decision to give him up. He knew that their son belonged with them before she had wanted to admit it herself. Holding him was like holding hope and sunshine and joy and pain but beautiful, gorgeous pain and she kept him because he was like the embodiment of love. He healed her heart and pieced her soul back together just by existing and filled her with a pure kind of love, the likes of which she only felt for him.

Killian had also been a godsend. Most young fathers would've left her all alone with no support, financially or otherwise, but he hadn't. They broke up while she was pregnant but he still remained a constant presence in Jeremy's life and they had grown to have a very strong friendship between them. It was more than Gwen could have ever hoped for. She was single but she didn't mind that. As far as she was concerned Jeremy was the most important man in her life and she didn't need a boyfriend... but that kiss that the blonde man gave her rattled her to her core.

_Am I really that starved for romance that a stranger, a mad stranger at that, kissing me is the highlight of my love life?_ She thought shaking her head.

"Can we leave now Mom?" Jeremy asked practically jumping in place. She knew he was eager to see Henry, his stepbrother.

"Yeah, let's go." He bolted out the door with her car keys in hand. She grabbed her purple peacoat and pulled on her black boots before leaving and bolting the door behind her. She had to giggle when she got down the stairs and outside two minutes later only to see the engine already running and Jeremy buckled up in the passenger seat.

"Didn't know you were so eager to leave me, kid." Gwen teased while pulling off from in front of their building.

"I'm not I just wanna see Papa, Emma and Henry again." He said reassuringly.

"You could stay if you to Mom. It'd be fun. I bet Emma would be really happy. She hates having to stay home all day."

"Actually I do happen to have plans this week,"

_They involve typing away on my laptop to finish grading papers and tests and sitting in front of the television with a blow of popcorn but they're plans._

"Sure you do." He replied with a knowing smile.

"Oh, hush up." He giggled before speaking again.

"You know, Mom, maybe it's time for you to get a boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" She spluttered.

"The last time I remember you dating someone was when I was three. I'm ten now and I won't be around forever. You won't be young forever. Papa's married, I wouldn't mind a stepfather as well as a stepmother. Just something you should think about. Besides, granddad and grandma really want you to give me a little brother or sister. I wouldn't mind that happening either but the only way for that to happen is if you actually go out and interact with people and say yes to guys who ask you out every once in a while. Not all the time because there are some weirdos out there but a date every now and again wouldn't hurt." He told her. Gwen was gobsmacked.

_Is my ten year old giving me dating advice? Seriously?_

"Did Grandma Annis put you up to this?"

"No, Papa mentioned it and I agreed."

_I'm gonna kill him,_ Gwen thought as she pulled up to the green and gold house where Killian lived with his wife, Emma and stepson, Henry. Both she and Jeremy got out of the car and she popped the trunk. While walking around the car she could hear Jeremy enthusiastically greeting his father.

"Papa!"

"Hey, my boy!" Killian exclaimed back in his Irish tinged accent.

"Jeremy, you're here!"

"Hey Henry!" Gwen felt Henry's hands wrap around her waist tightly and he murmured an exuberant greeting before running back to Jeremy.

"Come on Jer, Killian bought me a new game for the Wii." She heard them run inside and soon Killian was by her side in at the back of the car.

"Hey darling." He said before kissing her cheek, his groomed beard tickling her skin, before he grabbed Jeremy's bags from the back.

"Did you tell our son that you were concerned about my love life?" Gwen asked, forgoing a greeting as she closed the trunk and then followed him inside.

"He might've heard Emma and I discussing some things." The brunette admitted.

"What things?"

"Things like how we don't want you to end up just like Mrs. Neely: an old lady with 9 cats."

"Mrs. Neely was a lovely woman, Killian. She always gave us kids in the neighborhood sweets."

"She also used to run around half naked screaming about how the government was trying to steal her cats." Killian said, putting the bags in Jeremy's designated room before leading her down the hallway towards his and Emma's bedroom.

"And that's going to be me if I don't get a boyfriend, is it?"

"We just don't want you to be alone."

"I'm hardly alone."

"We're your family, yes, but still we would feel better if you had at least something close to what Emma and I have."

"Oh, quit pestering her Killian and bring her in the room already!" They heard Emma shout. Gwen walked past Killian into the room with a smile. Emma sat up in the bed, propped against some pillows with the remote control in her hand.

"Gwen, I'm so happy to see you! I was getting sick of seeing his face." The blonde lamented holding her arms for a hug. Gwen moved to bed and sat by Emma's side and gave the blonde a hug while Killian murmured his protest at his wife's words.

"Sorry about him but he is right, we love you Gwen and we just think that you deserve all the love in the world." The American woman said to Gwen, hugging her tighter.

"I've got all the love I want right here." Gwen said back reassuringly. It might've been strange to some people that Gwen was such good friends with her ex-boyfriend and his wife, she had even been the maid of honor at their wedding, but they were family to her. Killian was her son's father so he'd always have a place in her life. Emma was a welcome addition, she was a nice friend to have and Gwen loved Henry just as much as she did her biological nephews. Gwen pulled back from the hug and Emma ran her hands over Gwen's cheeks, smoothing her wild curly hair a bit in a motherly way despite the fact that Emma was only two years older than Gwen.

"If you're sure..."

"I am. But enough about me, how are you?" Gwen asked looking Emma over. The other woman gave a sound of disgust.

"Bed rest sucks ass." Gwen giggled at her choice of words.

"Well it's for the baby."

"Yeah I know, that's the only reason I haven't snuck out yet." Emma said rubbing her swollen belly.

"I'd like to think I have something to do with that." Killian piped up from his position leaning against the door frame.

"Ehh, not really." Emma responded flippantly. Gwen giggled again at Killian's grunt of disdain.

Emma was seven months pregnant and had already been on bed-rest for a month. She was going stir crazy, she didn't think she could survive another two months. Especially if the dreams she was having were really any indication of the events that were going to come to pass soon. She lifted her hand from her stomach and her eyes caught her small treskillion tattoo. Emma shook her head at her predicament.

_Destiny is taking shape and I'm stuck with swollen feet, an aching back and a sore butt. Bed rest sucks so much ass._


	16. Finding Her 3

**Characters: **Gwen, Merlin, Arthur & OC

**Pairing:** Gwen/Arthur (romance), Gwen/Merlin (friendship), Merlin/Arthur (friendship), Gwen/OC (family), Nimueh/Morgause (romance)

**Rating: **K+

**Timeline:** Modern Reincarnation AU

**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin find Gwen but the circumstances aren't as easy as they thought it would be.

**AN: **This is a sequel to my previous drabble, 'Gratitude'.

AN: This is a sequel to my previous drabble, 'Gratitude'. Also Jeremy's father and some others are introduced in this. Those characters don't belong to me, they are based off characters with the same names from 'Once Upon A Time' (my newest obsession). I just really wanna Angel Coulby and Colin O'Donoghue on-screen together but this will have to do. The only character I own is Jeremy (along with some of Gwen's family)

**Finding Her: Second Encounters**

Gwen should have known she would see them again. She should have guessed so and she admitted she briefly even hoped for it but it was with exasperation that she noted the two figures sitting on her apartment building's doorsteps just as she pulled up in her SUV after leaving Jeremy with Killian, Emma and Henry for the week. She immediately recognized them as the two men who knocked on her door days prior, the two mad men.

_This is just what I need._ She thought but her heart beat a little faster. She steadfastly ignored that fact and heaved a sigh before stepping out of her car and walking towards her building with her hands in her pocket. She told herself it was so she wouldn't punch one of them. Something in her whispered back that it was so she wouldn't hug them.

_Why the bloody hell would I hug them? I don't know them and I have no desire to know them._

"Seriously, are you two stalking me now?" Gwen asked, walking straight past them to her door and pulling out her keys to unlock it.

"I don't think it's stalking if you only see that person in the same place." The black haired man answered as the two men stood up and followed her inside the building. She rolled her eyes as she noticed them trailing behind her like a couple of lost puppies. She decided to take the stairs, she didn't want to be stuck on an elevator with those two. She didn't know them, they could be serial killers. Even though something in her negated that notion and told her she could trust them, she wasn't about to take any chances. She was suddenly glad Jeremy wasn't there, she didn't want these men anywhere near him or him to be anywhere near this mess.

"What do you want from me?" She asked walking towards the staircase door. The blonde quickly ran ahead to open it for her. She paused, sparing him a glance, before walking through the door and continuing up the stairs.

"Have you remembered yet?" The blonde asked.

"Remembered that you two are loons who apparently believe in true love's kiss and that I have some family elsewhere who needs me? Yes, I did remember that actually." She answered sarcastically.

"You do have a family who needs you, Guinevere."

"My family is right here in Ireland. I don't know what you think you know about me but I assure you, I'm not who you think I am." She replied, walking through the door with the giant red '3' painted on it.

"Gwen, you don't remember but you have friends and a brother in London waiting for you and there's me and Arthur... your husband." Merlin said tentatively. She stopped and swung around to face them as they stared at her hopefully. Their expressions stopped her from answering sarcastically and she hated that she had to let them down but she did.

"Look, I've never been married to anyone. I don't even know anyone named Arthur. My family, my brothers and sisters, are in Ireland I can call them right now and see if they're alright. I don't know either of you. I'm sorry that you've lost your friend..." Her eyes flicked to the blonde man, Arthur.

"I'm sorry you lost your wife but I'm not her. I'm sorry." Gwen told them before turning around and leaving them standing in the hallway. She unlocked her door and walked in before closing it softly and leaning her back against it heavily. She closed her eyes and heaved a deep sigh. It had been hard to tell them that, to see the hope and light in their eyes die down slowly with her words. She wished she could take her words back and just indulge the men but she couldn't allow this disturbance in her life to continue, not when she needed to focus completely on her son.

"Long day?" A voice asked. Gwen jumped and her eyes flew open only to see two women standing in her house. They seemed regular enough, wearing contemporary clothing. In fact they actually looked like the female version of Arthur and his friend. One of the women was blonde with tanned skin with blue-grey eyes, just like Arthur, and the other women was pale skinned with long black hair and electric blue eyes, just like Arthur's friend. If she saw them together she'd say they were related. Of course she put her thoughts to the side as the more pressing matter was the fact that these women were in her apartment. Once again she was glad Jeremy wasn't home.

"Who are you? What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Guinevere asked with an angry edge to her voice. She had a peaceful, happy life just a week ago and now it seemed she had to constantly look over her shoulder.

"Temper, temper Gwen. I don't remember you being this testy." The blonde woman said teasingly from where she sat casually perched on Gwen's coffee table, she was sipping a glass of water and placed it on the table. Gwen was overcome with the urge to tell her to use a coaster but squashed it. There were bigger things to worry about.

"I don't know that we've met before."

"Don't strain yourself about, dear, you don't remember, let's keep it that way." Gwen eyebrows furrowed in confusion at that as the raven haired woman addressed her next, she'd been staring at Guinevere critically.

"So you're her: The Once and Future Queen, the former High Queen of Albion, Queen Guinevere Pendragon. I must say, you don't look like much from where I'm standing." The lady said, still eyeing Gwen in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. Like she was being looked at under a microscope.

"I've no idea what you're talking about. My name is Guinevere Degrance, not Pendragon. I'm not a queen in a way, shape or form. I'd actually prefer it if you left. I have work to do." Gwen said in a stern voice with more conviction and confidence than she actually felt.

"I'm sorry, where are our manners? We come into your home uninvited and don't even give you our names. I'm Nimueh, this is my companion Morgause and we're here to offer you our... services."

_Strange names._ Gwen noted as she looked blankly at Nimueh who now sported a smile that looked fake to Gwen, she saw right past it.

"Your services with what exactly?" She asked.

"Your new little friends, Arthur and Merlin, I wouldn't trust them if I were you." She said. Gwen's head snapped to the woman.

_Arthur and Merlin... and Guinevere? Really? What kind of a cosmic joke is this?_

"And why's that?"

"They're dangerous. They'll only bring trouble and chaos into your life and the life of your son. If you wish to remain living your quiet little life as a schoolteacher and a mother, I'd leave them to their... delusions." Morgause said, finally speaking up before she stood up and walked until she was standing next to Nimueh.

"And who are you to them? Friends? Family?"

"Don't worry about that. You know all you need to know."

"I don't think I do actually. It seems they aren't the only ones whose delusional. Why are you calling me Queen Guinevere and why do they think I'm Arthur's wife? What do you all want from me?!" Gwen exclaimed, losing her patience. The two women raised their eyebrow at her before conversing with each other with just their eyes and then looking back at a now nervous Guinevere.

"Well, we had hoped you wouldn't be a problem to us but if we have to permanently eliminate you to get what we want we will." Morgause said plainly, while her and Nimueh lifted up their arms.

"What you want? What do you want?" Gwen asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know but for now we'll settle for your death." Gwen's eyes widened as what looked like fireballs formed in the women's hands. She quickly opened the door and ran out just as they threw them at her, charring the wall across from her door. She ran down the hallway acutely aware of their footsteps behind her. She looked back and quickly ducked as another fireball was thrown at her. She could feel the heat of it as it the red and orange sphere flew over her head.

"Arthur! Merlin!" She yelled as loud as she could, hoping it carried towards them wherever they were as she continued running down the hall. They were the only people who could help her. She saw the elevators doors about to close and quickly dashed to them, jumping inside just a fireball hit the wall of the elevator next to her. She slammed her hand on the lobby button and jerked when she noticed her sleeve on fire. She quickly patted it out and then froze as the elevator ground to a halt. She looked up as the lights started to flicker.

"No, no, no, no. I am not going to die on an elevator." Gwen said to herself, bracing against the railings of the elevator as it began jerking up and down. She looked up at the top hatch before deciding that she needed to get off the elevator. She climbed onto the rail and opened the hatch before climbing out of the elevator and standing on top of it in the dark, dank elevator shaft. Her heart skipped a beat as the elevator jerked up and down. She saw a blue spark out of the corner of her eye and looked up only to see that the elevator cables were being sawed by some invisible force.

_What the hell is going on?_ She thought to herself. She looked over and saw the ladder but it was some distance from the elevator, she'd have to jump to get to it. She walked back farther away from it and gasped as the elevator jerked again, nearly throwing her off the edge. She took advantage of the running start and ran across the top of the elevator before she jumped across to the ladder. She was suddenly very happy for the gymnastics summer camps her stepmother made her go to. She pulled herself safely on the elevator and climbed a bit higher than where the elevator was trying to figure out what to do.

_When the bloody hell did my life become a Mission Impossible movie,_ she thought. Before the whole elevator shaft began rumbling. She looked around and then suddenly the elevator was flying to the top floor. She screamed as it whizzed past her at top speed. Thankfully the ladder was far enough from the elevator that it didn't touch her. Suddenly it stopped at the top floor, the 15th floor. She had a feeling what was about to happen and she climbed as fast as she could up the ladder to the next floor, the fifth floor, and began pulling open the doors to the elevator shaft.

She pulled as hard as she could and got it slightly open just as the elevator started it's high speed descent. She pulled harder and began squeezing her body through the space. She was halfway through the door when the elevator reached the bottom with a startling boom. Dust and debris came flying back up the shaft coating her left half in dust. Something hit her leg, cutting it and she could feel it bleeding before she finally managed to push into the fifth floor hallway. She fell across from the elevator shaft, not even caring about the dust that was wafting through the still open doors. She looked at her leg which was bleeding, there was some nondescript piece of metal stuck in it. She didn't remove it, she just ripped the bottom of her shirt and wrapped her leg in it. She coughed as the dust started affected her and ended up crawling to the end of the hallway looking out the window at the ground. People were running around and panicking, there was a large plum of dust coming from the entrance of the building. She could make out Arthur and Merlin standing across the street looking at the building in horror as they stood outside a car.

Guinevere stumbled to the rarely used back staircase and slowly, carefully and cautiously walked down. She took the back exit out the building, not wanting to draw attention to herself or her wound. When she got to the front of the building she saw that Arthur and Merlin were sitting inside of a black BMW. She limped over to the car and opened the back door before slipping into the car. They both turned to look at her with surprise, relief and concern.

"Gwen, are you okay?"

"What happened?" They asked with concern.

"Let's say I, hypothetically of course, might start to believe your story and that I, hypothetically, am actually Queen Guinevere what then?" She asked. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Then we've got a destiny to fulfill." Arthur answered. Gwen raised her eyebrow before sitting back in the seat. She didn't know what she was getting into but the way she saw it this was the safest place for her at the moment and Jeremy was safest with his father. Merlin started the car and pulled away from the building.

Inside the building the two sorceresses stood outside the empty elevator.

"She got away." Morgause complained angrily. Nimueh took her hand and squeezed it placatingly.

"It's no matter, dear. They're separated now so he's ripe for the taking." Morgause still looked unconvinced and angry. Nimueh turned to her and took her face in her pale hands.

"We will succeed, have no fear of that. Once we have him in our possession we will posses all the cards and the others will have no choice but to obey us." Nimueh reassured. Morgause finally relented and gave Nimueh a smile. Nimueh let her go and was about to walk away but Morgause pulled her back to her and placed her lips to hers in a brief kiss. Nimueh gave Morgause a smirk before taking her hand and leading her out the backway of the building. Nimueh knew that she had Morgause wrapped around her finger, it was easy to ensnare the woman even in the afterlife. She was careful to always leave Morgause wanting more from her but to give her enough so she was devoted to her. Morgause would die for her and one day Nimueh was sure she would.


	17. Words of Advice

**Characters:** Gwen, Mithian, Arthur & Merlin mentions of others

**Pairings:** Mithian/Gwen (Friendship), Gwen/Arthur (romance) and Mithian/Merlin (pre-romance)

**Rating:** K

**Timeline:** Set in 5x04 but before 5x05

**Summary:** Gwen offers words of encouragement to Mithian and observes her with Merlin.

**Words of Advice**

Gwen didn't usually go hunting. It might be hypocritical but she couldn't kill a defenseless animal, even though she did enjoy things like chicken and pork. She'd rather go fishing than hunting if she were honest but Mithian was still visiting as the injured Nemethian knights recuperated and she loved hunting. Arthur and some of the knights were taking Mithian and Rodor to some fruitful areas and the princess begged her to come. Mithian had been a frequent visitor during Gwen's three years as queen and the two corresponded regularly through letters. She should've noticed something was off, Mithian had been so distant. She supposed she was just so worried over what Arthur would do about Odin's involvement in the seize of Nemeth that she hadn't paid as much attention as she should have to her friend. She decided she could go on the hunt to make up for her uncharacteristic lack of observance.

She grabbed her red trousers, and a red tunic with a black coat detailed with red embroidery. She pulled on her sword belt and boots and pulled her hair back into a half up-half down style away from her face. She caught up with Mithian in the hallway. The paler woman wore off-white trousers, a white tunic and a light blue overcoat along with her sword belt secured around her waist and her crossbow in hand. The princess noticed the queen only had her sword.

"Are you close-quarter hunting? I believe you'll give Arthur quite the scare if he sees you chasing after a wild boar, sword in hand." She commented whilst looping her arm through Gwen's.

"His face would probably be priceless but no, the sword's just for protection. I don't really want to hunt but I want to get away from the castle and spend time with you before you leave."

"What are you going to do on the hunt then?"

"Look pretty, pick herbs for Gaius and flowers for me and Arthur's chambers, watch you and Merlin tip-toe around each other. You know, the usual." Gwen replied in a joking tone, though her last words turned Mithian scarlet red.

Gwen had been noticing the lingering looks Mithian and Merlin gave each other over the years. She was 80% sure they hadn't evolved beyond camaraderie but she thought that both her friends deserved happiness and if it was in each other, that was even better.

"I've no idea what you mean. Merlin is a nice companion and a good friend, that's all."

"Maybe but you want there to be more and don't deny it." The English rose looked down in embarrassment.

"There's nothing wrong with it! Merlin's a lovely person, he's quite worthy of your love and anybody would be lucky to receive his."

"I suppose you're right but I'm a princess and he's a servant. I know you were a maid and Arthur a prince but it's different. I'm a woman, I'm suppose to be sold off to the highest bidder. Look at what happened with Arthur, I came here to marry a man I'd never met and if we had married I would've forever lived in your shadow picking up scraps of his love for you."

"Mithian-"

"I'm over it now, don't worry. It's just more difficult for me to follow my heart than it was for Arthur."

"Well I do not believe Rodor is like Uther. I don't believe he will accuse Merlin of enchanting you and call for his execution. Arthur wouldn't allow it anyway. Perhaps you should have a bit more faith. I've found that there is always hope, even if you can't see it." Gwen advised sagely as the two women walked through the palace doors and down the stairs towards where the knights, servants and two kings prepared to head out. Arthur looked surprised at Gwen's attire, she obviously wasn't just going to kiss him goodbye.

"You're hunting with us?" He questioned incredulously.

"You hate hunting."

"I'm not going to actively hunt but I am accompanying you." Gwen informed him. Arthur suddenly smirked.

"I thought you said I'd never get you to go out on a hunt."

"Technically you didn't. I'm going for Mithian's sake, not yours." She answered. The other knights snickered at Arthur's pouting face before Gwen kissed his lips chastely and went over to where a page boy was saddling up her white mare. She looked over to where Mithian and Merlin were talking to each other behind the cover of Merlin's steed. From her vantage she could see that they were both blushing and standing a bit awkwardly though they sported large grins. It was like seeing the beginning stages of her and Arthur through a third person's perspective. She supposed she now knew how Merlin had felt watching her and Arthur:

**Joy for your friends...**

Gwen watched Mithian step closer to Merlin and place her hand on his arm. Merlin looked at her hand before looking back at her face. Mithian said some things to him but Merlin was just staring at the princess. Gwen was fairly certain whatever she was saying was flying over his head.

**...anticipation for them to just happen already...**

Mithian stopped talking and suddenly Gwen was watching them get lost in each other's eyes. If she weren't so enraptured by the two she would've looked away due to how intimate their little moment seemed.

**...and annoyance when you're suddenly reminded why it isn't so simple.**

One of the Nemethian knights suddenly appeared next to them eyeing Merlin distrustfully and suspiciously, Mithian immediately let go of Merlin at the man's arrival and gave him her full attention before walking off on the knight's arm. She looked back at Merlin who was watching her leave with a sullen expression. Gwen was reminded of that look on Arthur's face all too often when they had to walk away from each other. She jumped as arms wrapped around her waist.

"Leave it." Arthur said softly.

"What?"

"Merlin and Mithian - whatever's happening between them - just let it play out."

"I haven't done anything." Gwen protested looking at her husband over her shoulder.

"Yet. Don't meddle Guinevere."

"I think you're confusing me with you."

"I don't meddle!" He protested indignantly.

"Sure, just like you don't hover." She replied sarcastically.

"I don't hov- this isn't about me, we're talking about you."

"I won't do a thing beside offer the best advice I can. I don't want either of them getting hurt but I also believe they should be allowed to find happiness in each other. We got to, Merlin deserves this. I think he's more lonely than he lets on. I just worry about him."

"That's one of the reasons I adore you so much, your heart is impossibly big." Arthur whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and tightening his arms around her waist prompting a wide smile to stretch across her lips.

"If you two are done, we'd like to leave some time today." Merlin said teasingly as he passed them atop his horse. Gwen flashed the manservant a smile before walking off to her horse and pulling Arthur behind her before he inevitably began teasing Merlin. She watched Mithian's gaze linger on Merlin before they rode out. She didn't think they'd be married in a year or anything quite so permanent but she had faith that they would find their way to each other and their happy ending.


	18. Mothers - Merlin

**Characters:** Merlin & Hunith with mentions of others

**Pairings:** Hunith/Merlin (family)

**Rating:** K+

**Timeline:** Pre-canon, canon and post Camlann

**Prompt:** Mother series 1: Whenever the world beat him down he knew he always had a place he could call home.

**Summary:** Arthur has to decide what to do with Gwen seeing as how she's just been exposed as a witch.

**AN:** I'm realizing this should be called 'One-shots' instead of 'Drabbles' because most really aren't drabbles. *shrug*

**Home**

Merlin considered himself very lucky. Sure he didn't have a father but he had a mother. Hunith was the best mother he could've ever asked for. Yes, there were times he went to bed not as full as he or she would've liked. Yes, there were times that she went to sleep worrying about him. Yes, there were times he'd run her ragged and his magic would crop up at inopportune moments but never once did she ever regret having him and never did she ever lead him to think he was a mistake or a monster. She cherished him, she was the first person to show him unconditional love while knowing every dirty little secret he had. She didn't judge him or make him feel less than. Whenever the world beat him down he knew he always had a place he could call home. He could always go back to her and she'd greet him with a smile and open arms.

Merlin adored his mother but he worried too. He worried that his enemies would use her against him. She was his greatest weakness and she was so far out of his reach, days away. Anything could happen and he went to sleep with that fear every night the same way his mother had gone to sleep every night fearing that soldiers would storm her small hut and take her elvish looking baby boy away and drown him or burn him. They both dreamed of fire at night, of a rapture. When Camlann came Merlin finally realized that this was that dream, the dream he dreamed of at night for years. This was the fire and the rapture. So after he sent Arthur's body into the Avalon he went home and she was there with her smile and her comforting arms and her unconditional love and he stayed there.


End file.
